Rosario Vampire: Blood Tears
by SupernalGodzilla
Summary: Summary: Tsukune Aono has just been enrolled to Yokai Academy, but just what secrets are waiting for him in the next corners. Crappy summary? Yes. Crappy story? That is your decision TsukuneXHarem, OC's will be included.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Rosario + Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda is the creator Rosario + Vampire. I only own the characters I create.

Summary: Tuskune Aono has just been enrolled to Yokai Academy, but just what secrets are waiting for him in the next corners. Crappy summary? Yes. Crappy story? That is your decision. TuskuneXHarem OC's will be included.

* * *

Prologue: Who says you can't cry blood

Drip…

…

Drip…

…

Drip…

On the middle of an oval, lying on the grass is a twelve year old boy. So you wonder what that boy is doing out there in the middle of the field. But if you got any closer, the condition that boy was in would tell you a whole different story.

His blood is painted on him, clothes were ripped with smudged marks of dirt and mud all around, but that is nothing compared to what the body received. Apart from having large bruises scattered all around his body, his legs have been broken and his arms twisted and his chest battered.

And his face, well you don't want to know about that, because let me tell you something that's going to take a long time to heal. His breathing is nothing but a whistle thanks to having some teeth knocked straight out, jaw bone out of place and his forehand smashed. But the worse, the worse amount of pain that this boy is receiving right now are his eyes. You can literally say that they have been push into his skull, blood seeping out of the eyes sockets instead of tears.

But he'll live, I mean sure that the kid looks like he has just came out for the pits of hell, but he'll live. Why? Because** I** made sure he would.

Oh, you want to know his name? Well that is simple, his name is Tuskune Aono. But from this day onwards his name will be Tuskune 'Blood Tears' Aono.

Drip…

…

Drip…

…

Drip…

* * *

Well that was the Prologue, little short yes. But I hoped you have enjoyed the chapter, please give me a below comment I would like your opinion it would help me out a lot.

Author's Note

This story will follow the Rosario + Vampire story line, but with my own twist and turns.

This SupernalGodzilla writing off!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Rosario + Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda is the creator Rosario + Vampire. I only own the characters I create.

Welcome to the first chapter of my new story Rosario + Vampire: Blood Tears, thank-you to those who gave a comment and to those who put it as a favorite.

Summary: Tsukune Aono has just been enrolled to Yokai Academy, but just what secrets are waiting for him in the next corners. Crappy summary? Yes. Crappy story? That is your decision TsukuneXHarem, OC's will be included.

Authors Note

Well I did say I would rewrite this chapter and I hope that you all would like this one better than the previous.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 1: You have been 'accepted' into Yokai Academy

Four years since the Prologue

It is the last day of middle school. And by the looks of everyone in the class, they all look anxious to get out. Some are either looking at the clock ticking away or resting their heads on the desks.

Tsukune is just staring out through the window looking down as the people and cars go pass the school, he knew that it would be just blind luck if gets acceptances into a high school or he will have do repeat, his grades are nothing but C's and by the sound of that like he seems to be your average human.

The home bell rang.

As Students started to leave out of the class room, A few guys and girls sitting next turned and started to chat and soon enough a boy came up to Tsukune's desk and dropped his bag on it, making sure to catch Tsukune's attention.

"So 'Blood Tears', which school have you been accepted to? You haven't told anyone yet."

In case anyone is wondering why Tsukune is called Blood Tears is because two years ago, the school had a play going on in the theatre room and because of how 'emotional' it was made some people go a bit teary eyes.

But then it was Tsukune's turn to weep instead of the usually tear drops, he was weeping blood which went down his check and onto the hand of a girl which screamed at the sight of the blood and screamed louder when she saw his face.

Everyone turned their head to where the screaming was, and gasp in shock as the blood went down Tsukune's face, He was rushed to the school nurse by a teacher, where the nurse told that him that his tear glands have be ripped and the tears of water has been replaced with tears of blood and even worse they couldn't 'fix' the problem.

From then he was called by students 'Blood Tears' or 'Blood Tears Aono' but Tsukune knew that real name that they were giving him… was 'Freak'.

But back to the matter of hands Tsukune noticed that some of the students around were in silence, and they are staring at both Tsukune and the student. Thought of the idea that they looking out them because they were fellow classmates would be a nice feeling, but he knew that was not the case, it was never the case. He has been treated as an outcast by everyone.

Looking back up at the student who was hovering over my desk with a certain glint in his eye, the kind of glint that have received by everyone including the teachers for four years, the glint of trying to pull me down to the ground kneel on all four and bow down before them. Tsukune responded to the student as he would to anyone else in the room. He just simply told him the truth.

"Well I was hoping to get acceptance into one of high schools surrounding the Tokyo Metropolis…" Tsukune started to say.

"What a surprise" A student in the background said.

Tsukune stopped talking at that statement, this happens nearly every day, whenever he tells anyone about some sort an achievement that he has accomplished I get sheered at. It's been like that for four years.

With a sigh of disappointment Tsukune headed out of the classroom as the whispers continued.

"How does he do that? I mean all I have seen him do is read books about mythological creatures and monsters and even books based on mythological locations like Atlantis and Mu."

"Yeah, he is usually placed in the twenties, and yet he tries to go into the Metropolis area of Tokyo high schools?"

"And this is to a kid who believes in myths and legends."

Ever since four years ago, in which Tsukune could vaguely remember. He started getting a sudden urge to understand the world of monsters, and every day he started to learn of a world he never knew existed and nearly every day he would borrow a book either about Monsters or mythological locations. But oh wait. Humanity apparently doesn't believe in monsters so it seems so pointless to talk about.

As Tsukune left the premises of the school, he went through his normal route systems and which means going behind the suburban area, Tsukune has always chose this route to avoid detection from the other students, He have been an outcast to them and believes that it may be best to be alone.

(At Home)

"Tsukune! Tsukune!" Tsukune's mother cried out.

"Yes mother, what is it?" Tsukune asked, next thing he knew, his mother was right in front of his face. Crying tears of what Tsukune could make out… joy?

"We have wonderful news." She said, while wiping some of her tears while his father who is in the background tightens his tie.

Then his father explained that he found (while drunk if you ask Tsukune) a guy in priest clothing dropping a folder which gave information about a school. Because of that he can go to high school now.

"Ooh you are best dad ever!" Tsukune's mom said, while she and Tsukune's dad gave each other's a hug.

"And because of me, you are now able to go to high school." Tsukune dad said as the parents started to dance around the lounge room.

There, lying on the coffee table was a creamy colored folder. The folder was titled Yokai Academy Registration: Aono Tuskune. "Well it seems that I have seemed to have been accepted into Yokai Academy… wait Yokai is a type of Mon…" Tsukune stopped at mid sentence.

'Wait a minute, is this some type of joke. Is there really a school, no an academy more or less, in were the students and teachers are monsters?!' Tsukune thought, as he looked across the room to see his parents doing a duet together, they seem to not bother that they are going to sent their son to a school full of monsters.

So from what Tsukune could tell that, is that his father has just happened to just pick up a registration holder with his name and the high school is named after a monster, which is possibly going to lead him to a world of... wait a minute is it not what he has been dreaming of.

A world where monsters and myths are real! Where magic is alive! It is something that Tsukune dreamed... no wanted to see.

So Tsukune opened the folder and started reading the introduction.

_Greetings Aono Tsukune_

_You have been accepted into Yokai Academy. But as you can possibly tell that it is an academy purposely designed for monsters and you're a human. But of course you are wondering why, well I am undergoing a test to see if humans and monsters can live in peace so in order do that I need a human, preferably a freshman student. And what better human student than the only one that believe in our kind in the whole Tokyo district._

_If you wish to keep your human status a secret for now that is fine by me, but sooner or later you should reveal. But that is for another time; of course it is your decision Mr. Aono, to either live life as a normal human being or come to Yokai Academy and understand a world that you desire for._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Chairman of Yokai Academy, Mikogami_

_P.S Don't show this letter or reveal the school to your parents, unless you want them to suffer a painful death._

That last statement made Tsukune's blood run cold; He doesn't want his parents to die. So Tsukune guessed he has to follow of what Chairman Mikogami-san wishes. But this is for something he dreamed of to go and understand the world of monsters from their point of view and not from humans.

"Yokai Academy here I come." Tsukune whispered to himself.

But unaware to Tsukune, is that a monster was closer than he thinks.

Standing just on the other side of the Aono's resident, underneath a lamp post was a man. At first glance he seems to be normal. Wearing what seems to be some sort of priestly clothing the man keep staring as the shadow of his newly found test subject.

The man gave a dark chuckle as he watch the events unfold inside. His name is Mikogami-san and he is the chairman of the only school in the world which teaches monsters to cooperate with humans, Yokai Academy.

"I am glad to have found this boy, it has been a challenge just trying to find a boy with such interest and it has been a while to find such a worthy subject, this going to be very interesting three years, and yet I wonder if he can last longer than my last subject." Mikogami said to himself, giving out another dark chuckle before going into the darkness of the night.

So the first chapter is done, so please leave a comment, and put it as a favorite. And I will see you in the next chapter. Some feedback would be nice.

Authors Notes

Like I promised, I rewrote this chapter into something more to my liking and hopefully yours too.

This SupernalGodzilla writing off!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Rosario + Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda is the creator Rosario + Vampire. I only own the characters I create.

Summary: Tsukune Aono has just been enrolled to Yokai Academy, but just what secrets are waiting for him in the next corners. Crappy summary? Yes. Crappy story? That is your decision TsukuneXHarem, OC's will be included.

Authors Note

I found out that Chapter 2 of Rosario + Vampire was terrible, I mean it had words that shouldn't be there, and that whole Perspective thing not helping me at all and by the sound of it I was copying someone else's work. So I will be re-writing Chapter 2 and hopefully get better at writing itself. So with that out of the way shall we going on through Chapter 3.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts"

"**Inner Moka or transformed monster**"

Chapter 2: My first friend is a Vampire

As Tsukune looked out through the window of the bus as drives along, seeing the countless cherry blossoms flutter by the window. He began to question himself if this was a good idea. He is just an average human being, being sent into an entire academy filled with living, breathing monsters that would probably break him into pieces in a couple of seconds, if exposed. He suddenly felt a wet tingly feeling on the right side of his check.

'Dammit this is no time to cry 'bloody tears'. Tsukune thought.

"So you're a freshman enrolling at Yokai Academy?" A deep, creeping voice said.

Scanning the bus, Tsukune realized that it was the bus driver talking to him. Idiot there is no one else on the bus except for him and the bus driver.

"Yeah" Tsukune replied.

The bus driver turned his head slightly to look at the boy. And Tsukune saw that the bus driver turn his head to look at him, with bright yellow eyes underneath his cap staring back. Tsukune could even hear the bus driver giving out dark chuckle.

"I hope you know what you are getting into boy." The Driver said. "It can be terrifying school".

'You don't say.' Tsukune thought, 'I mean I am a human being going into a school filled with monsters.'

Suddenly his phone began ringing, so he reached into his right pocket and withdrew the phone. Looking at the screen, Tsukune recognized the name, and answered the call.

"Hello?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh, Tsuki-chan, I heard from Auntie. But are you going to Yokai Academy?" His cousin, the girl, known as Kyouko asked.

"Yeah why?" Tsukune replied.

"Since my favorite cousin is attending that school, I did some research on it." Kyouko said. "That school is…" She began, but at that moment, the bus entered a tunnel, and the signal was lost.

"Hello? Kyou-chan?" Tsukune said into the phone, trying to find if the connection had held a bit. "Hello?" However, no reply came, so with a sigh, Tsukune closed the phone and placed it back into his pocket. After a few more moments inside the tunnel, the bus came out and Tsukune looked at where the tunnel had ended.

During the talk with Kyouko Tsukune had failed to notice that the bus had left what was once a cherry blossom field to now a world where the sky was red as blood and the sun was setting. Scattered throughout the endless red were black rolling clouds.

The entire area were the bus has park was a virtual cliff side, with the fall leading to a red sea. Further ahead of him, he could see a dense forest of black trees. The trees had no life. Tsukune looked out at the vast sea expanding into the distance with the grey cloudy sky looming above it. It was the world Tsukune has been waiting to see for almost four years, the world of monsters.

"Good luck boy, you need it." The Driver said, before speeding back through the tunnel before the boy could even look back at the bus that has dropped him behind.

"Mikogami really knows how to pick them out, do you?" The driver said, as he began to puff away at a cigar. The Driver remembers the last subject that came on this bus. Both this one and the previous were quite happy getting to the academy, but the previous one was quite different from this one though. The last one was cold, relentless, and has experienced true brutality, and even he cracked under the pressure in just one semester. This boy though, too soft, he looks like the type of human which is more interested into understanding a person's nature than just fighting.

'Though there something in this boy that the other boy didn't have. There is something dark in this one something very dark. I remember as we headed towards Yokai that he started to weep tears but instead of water it was blood and not the blood that runs through yours veins. It seems like this boy has some secrets that not even he knows of.' The Driver thought. Then it suddenly hit him.

"Hehehe, Mikogami I starting wonder what makes this one so special. This boy is Mikogami's chosen test subject is a whole new league compared to the other one." The driver said.

Tsukune was now walking down the path in the forest of black trees, he could probable almost understand why everyone at school thought he was such a freak and treated him like an outcast. He rejected the safety of humanity in order to attend a school that no other human student would have heard of or even dare come to in that matter.

As Tsukune continued to head down path that leads to school, he failed to notice a strange sound coming from behind him until it was too late and he felt something hard slam into his back.

As Tsukune and the object which turned out to be a bike, tumbled across the ground, and when they had finally stopped tumbling. He reached out with his hand, trying to find something solid to push himself back up. However, when his hand came into contact with something, He squeezed it, and realized it wasn't the ground. It felt like he had squeezed something soft, like skin, and then he heard a gasp, a female one if guessed correctly.

Looking up, Tsukune found that his hand was actually resting on a girl's upper thigh, dangerously close to her skirt. That is when he started hear the girl speak.

"Sorry, my eyes went blurry 'cause I'm kinda anemic." She said, while brushing some of her pink hair out of her face. When she did, she also opened her eyes, and Tsukune finally saw her completely. She wore an outfit he knew was standard for girls at Yokai, a tan skirt, white under shirt, and a green over jacket. He noticed that around her neck, was a strap of leather, which had a silver cross chained to it. She had pale skin, while her cheeks were a little flushed, and she was looking at Tsukune with her green eyes.

There was only one word that registered through Tsukune's mind when he saw the girl. 'Beautiful…' However, his thoughts were cut short, when suddenly, the girl moved, and then I remembered where his hand was. The girl suddenly got a shocked look on her face, and jerked her knees together, although his hand was now stuck in between her legs.

"Um, um…" The girl said. Tsukune withdrew his hand from between her legs, and moved away.

"S-sorry, I thought my hand was on the ground." Tsukune said. At that point, we both noticed a bit of blood on my hand, probably from a stray rock on the ground.

"Oh no, you're bleeding…" The girl said, as she reached into a pocket and pulled out a small cloth. She moved forward, intending to clean the blood off his hand, but it was then that she caught a whiff of his blood. Her eyes widened, and she started shaking a bit, before placing a hand on her chest. "No…this scent…My body is…"

'Hm, what scent?' Tsukune thought, and then he took a small smell of the girl's hair; He gained a pleasant look on my face. 'Is it the scent coming from the hair because it dose smell nice…' But before he could think anymore, she reached out and grabbed his head.

"Sorry, because I'm a…Vampire." She said, as she moved forward, and quickly bit his neck. After a few seconds he realized that this cute girl was biting his neck and sucking his blood,

"EEEEEEEEEE!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! SHE SUCKED MY BLOOD! SHE SUCKED MY BLOOD!" Tsukune shouted out. 'Actual this makes sense since she must be a vampire' He suddenly thought, but still screamed while running back and forth with blood squirting out of his neck. The girl watched me go on with a mix of amusement and curiosity.

"Are you going to Yokai Academy too?" The girl asked after I calmed down a little bit. When I looked back up, I found that my bag had been knocked open during the crash, and she had picked up my information packet.

"Yeah, but I'm only a freshman…" I responded.

"That's great, I'm a freshman too!" The girl suddenly said, getting an excited look on her face.

"I see…" Wow, her mood just suddenly changed.

"Erm…do you hate vampires?" The girl suddenly asked, while she stood and fidgeted a little, like she was almost afraid of his answer.

Tsukune looked at her with a confused face, standing up and brushing himself off, He answered to her question.

"What's no, I love vampires!" Tsukune said with a smile.

This actually true because Tsukune always love reading about information about vampires, though he hated it when it goes about vampire slaying, urh chills him to the bone.

I'm so happy!" The girl suddenly said, as we fell, again. When they had hit the ground, she was straddling him, holding herself on her hands with his waist between her knees. "Then will you be my friend?" She suddenly asked.

'Friend? Friend? Did she just ask to be her friend?' Tsukune thought with shock.

All he could do at that moment is nod for he was still baffled by the friend part. "I'm really glad…I don't know anyone here and I was feeling worried. Oh, I'm Moka Akashiya."

"I'm Tsukune Aono." Tsukune replied, glad that he had finally learned this girls name.

_'__I'm going to spend my high school days with this beautiful girl and my first friend.'_he thought, with a quick glance at the school before following Moka down the path.

(Later, in school)

"Hello, everyone!" Tsukune's teacher said. "Welcome to Yokai Academy. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome."

'Hm, the teacher seems to be friendly enough, but…' Tsukune thought.

"I am sure everyone already knows this, but this is a school for monsters!" Ms. Nekonome said, making Tsukune tense up for a second.

_"Monsters, this is no lie that I am now in a world with Monsters." _Tsukune thought, before he continued listening to the teacher.

"As of now, the world is under control of humans." Nekonome continued. "For us, monsters to survive, we have to coexist with the humans!" Tsukune thought about saying something to the teacher, but the she kept right on talking, so he let it go for a moment. "For that reason, school rule number 1: All students must be in their human form unless special situations arise." Tsukune sighed a bit, realizing that not too many people would be suspicious of him, with everyone else looking like a human.

"School rule number 2: No other student should know your true form. Understood? Everyone should follow that rule well!" Nekonome finished.

"Boring rules…" Said the guy to Tsukune's right, identifiable by his slicked-back, brown hair.

"You are…" Nekonome said, looking at the class roster. "Saizou Komiya-kun, right?"

"Why don't we just eat those humans?" He replied. "That's what I'd do, teacher."

Tsukune just stared at the Saizou with a 'Are you serious' face.

"But you shouldn't do that." Nekonome responded. "Because the school's staffs and students from head to toe, are all monsters. We're inside a secret barrier and any unsuspecting humans who enter, will be killed on the spot." At this, Tsukune looked at the teacher.

'But what does that make of me?' Tsukune thought, 'it's no brainer that were will some monsters that like nothing more than to kill but didn't Mikogami-san allow me to come and to make the connection between Humans and Monsters or is he just playing a trick me, urh I will never understand.'

"Now that you mention it, I smelled a human scent just now…" Saizou commented, while looking at Tsukune. All Tsukune did in reply was glare at Saizou.

At that moment, the door to the classroom slid open, and someone began speaking. "Sorry for being a bit late!" A female said, and when Tsukune heard her voice, he remembers whose voice is that.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." She said, apologizing to Ms Nekonome.

"Oh, don't worry, go ahead and introduce yourself." Ms Nekonome said.

"Hi! I'm Moka Akashiya." Moka introduced herself and you could literally say that she became the attention in everyone's mind in the class.

"Ah man, she so hot." A student said.

"I think I have just fallen in love." Another student said.

Tsukune lift his head up just as Moka looked toward his direction and Moka just launch herself onto him.

"Tsukune we're in the same class? I'm so happy!" Moka said while shocking the rest of the class.

(Later)

Tsukune and Moka were walking down the halls of Yokai; Moka was literally clinging onto Tsukune's left arm. Tsukune himself was still trying to figure out if this was really happening to him.

'I don't get it? Is this a dream' Tsukune thought to himself, while receiving glares from everyone in the halls. 'I mean sure Moka looks beautiful but that does mean I have to receive the kill glare, I already had those back in the human world.'

When they were both outside, Moka asked if they get something to drink, Tsukune agreed feeling a bit thirsty. So they both went to get a drink from a vending machine. While Tsukune got soda, Moka had decided to grab a can of tomato juice. After opening the drinks for them, Moka took a sip of her drink, while Tsukune did the same.

'Wow, I mean wow, this cute girl right is real vampire, because her 'human' form is flawless' Tsukune thought, gazing at her beauty before taking a slip out of his can.

"Hey there sexy, you said your name has Moka Akashiya." A voice said from behind a pillar, causing Tsukune to spit out a mouthful of soda. Tsukune and Moka turned their heads to see it was Saizou. A second later, Saizou moved forward, and grabbed hold of Tsukune's shirt and lifted him in the air.

"No! Let him go!" Moka cried out, while Tsukune just glanced back at Saizou.

"So tell me, why is a beautiful lady like you hanging out with a guy like him? Moka-san." Saizou said, before chucking Tsukune down to the ground just in front of the vending machine.

"Tsukune?!" Moka said with worry.

"Hey, why don't you hang out with me instead of this nobody" Saizou said. But all what he received was a glare from Moka.

"No thank-you, a rather hang out with Tsukune." Moka said, before rushing up to Tsukune.

"Are you alright" Moka said, Tsukune lift his head to Moka right in front of his vision.

"Don't worry Moka, I'm okay" Tsukune said before getting back up and walked with Moka back inside with Saizou staring coldly behind their backs.

"Just you wait Tsukune you are going to die and I'm going to get the girl" Saizou said just as coldly as his stare.

(Rooftops)

Tsukune and Moka stood on one side of the academy roof top, Tsukune facing one direction, leaning forward on the railing. Moka was facing the other way; her back was against the railing.

"That was scary…How did you not freak out, Tsukune?" Moka asked, showing she really was curious about her friend.

"Well I was always a "standing out" type of student, so I had learned how to protect myself." Tsukune remarked. "Are all monsters that freakin strong?" Tsukune asked, while he looked toward Moka. She couldn't help but smile, and flick Tsukune's nose playfully.

"You're a bit weird." She commented. "It's like you're seeing a monster for the first time." Tsukune didn't reply to that, but Moka seemed to remember something at that point. "That's right Tsukune, what kind of monster are you? Oh yeah, giving out the identity of our true nature is against school rules, sorry about that." Moka said. "I take back my question."

"But you already told me that you're a vampire." Tsukune commented.

"I wasn't aware of the rules back then." Moka replied, her face flushing a bit in embarrassment from being caught.

"But you sure don't seem to look like a vampire every much." Tsukune said.

"Only right now." Moka responded. "But look at this." She said, pulling her jacket and shirt apart a bit, showing the Rosario, as well as a little more of her cleavage.

"Ah! What are you doing, I-I can't look there?" Tsukune questioned in a squeaky voice, his face turning a dark shade of red.

"It's alright I'm just showing you the rosary on my chest." Moka answered, getting a heavy sigh from Tsukune. "Once this rosary is taken off, I'll turn into a terrifying, true vampire, the strongest of all monsters." Moka finished.

"Strongest of all…?" Tsukune mused, wondering what she meant by that.

"That's why this is a protective seal…I can't even take this off myself without consequences." Moka commented.

"It's okay." Tsukune said, catching Moka's attention. "Even if you're a little scary…Moka-chan is still Moka-chan." Tsukune, who had been looking out over the school grounds, turned to Moka, to see the girl suddenly jump towards him and hug him fiercely.

"Thank goodness!" Moka said. "You're my first friend, Tsukune! Also, one more thing…" Moka said, while she moved back, her arms still on Tsukune's shoulders. "You're my first."

"First?" Tsukune asked, genuinely confused on what she meant.

"Until today, I've only imbibed tomato juice and blood transfusion packets, so…Sucking real blood like that…Your is the first real blood that I've ever drunk…" Moka said, almost dreamily, while her hands crept toward the boy. "That sweetness, fragrance…That feeling…I can't forget them! And a girl never forgets her first time" She said, while placing her head on his right shoulder.

"Moka-chan...I...um," at that instant Tsukune was slammed right into the wall leaving cracks on the cement with his right side implanted into it. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me," Moka chimed with her right hand out and her left on her blushing cheek. Moka ran towards the door "Let's go explore some more," She yelled to her friend who was still one with the wall.

"Ah, okay, that one hurt" Tsukune said before pulling himself out of the wall. He pulled himself together and quickly ran to catch up to his new friend/crush.

(The next day, Front Gates)

'Day two at Yokai Academy, I made an enemy no surprises there. But I did make my first friend in almost four years.' Tsukune thought to himself on how his life at the new school is going.

"Tsukune!" Tsukune turned around and found Moka had just arrived.

"Hello Moka-chan, how are you doing today?" Tsukune greeted.

"I am fine, thanks for asking Tsukune." Moka said, with a smile.

'You know I just have to ask Moka-chan about something' Tsukune quickly thought before asking "Say Moka-chan what do you think about humans."

"I hate humans." Moka suddenly said. 'Well that was simple' Tsukune deadpanned. "I went to a school for humans during junior high. I was lonely because humans don't believe in monsters. I was different from everyone…It'd be better if I didn't exist! I kept thinking about such things." Moka said, she lift up her head, and looked at Tsukune. "But you told me it's alright even if I am a vampire!" She said, tears leaking down her face. "That's why for the first time, I didn't feel alone…"

"And what if you met a human that believed in monsters, Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked her, Tsukune put some thinking into this, believed it was best to tell his friend that he is a human, not a monster.

"What are you saying Tsukune?" Moka said confused on what Tsukune is saying.

"I'm a human" Tsukune simply said, 'it is now her choose to either forgive me or have me killed.' Tsukune while looking as Moka's face turned into shock.

"No way…" She said. "Humans shouldn't be able to enter this school…"

"I guess you did show that expression…" Tsukune commented, before walking off to clean his head up, leaving Moka in her state of shock. After several seconds, Moka snapped out of her shock, and quickly went after him.

After a while of walking, Moka came into a small clearing, where she saw someone standing in the center. However, it wasn't Tsukune, like she was hoping for, it's someone much worst.

"Where're you off to, Moka-san?" It was Saizou. Moka stopped moving, and quickly came up with an answer.

"I'm very busy right now so if you'll please excuse me." She said, hoping he would back down. However, she was sadly mistaken, since Saizou only laughed at her.

"I can't stand it anymore!" He suddenly yelled, his tongue lashing out, and his body beginning to bulge. The bulging completely shredded his shirt, leaving only his pants, and when it was done, Saizou had changed completely. His body had grown and bulged out, showing huge amounts of muscle, while he had bony pieces along his forearms, knuckles, and around his collar bones.

"This is my monster form, my true self, I'm an orc!" His tongue quickly shot out, and Moka screamed out loud.

(Cliffside)

Tsukune stood in front of the cliffside staring out at the open sea. Tsukune was thinking of what he was doing, this is what he wanted to live along side with monsters and he gave a shock by saying 'I'm a human' in front of his friend, Moka-chan's first friend.

Tsukune was about to head back when he heard a scream that he recognized as Moka, he ran as quickly as he could towards the direction he heard the scream come from.

(Back with Moka)

Moka had her back against the tree. After a tongue lashing from Saizou, she was covered from head to toe in saliva. Saizou was in front of her, leering at his supposed prey.

"What's wrong babe? Why won't you transform, Moka-san?" He asked, speaking in a playful tone. "Or are you too frightened?"

"It's against school rules to show our real form!" Moka replied forcefully.

"We're outside of school, so it's fine." He responded, **"So that rule means nothing to me!" **Suddenly, his tongue flew out again, grabbing hold of Moka's leg, and swinging her, intending to smash her into another tree.

"Enough!" A voice shouted out, both Saizou turned his head and Moka looked up see Tsukune. "You get the hell away her!" Tsukune shouted clearly enrage with Saizou.

"Tsukune" Moka whispered.

Saizou walked up to Tsukune clearly bigger and stronger. **"What did you say?" **Clearly Saizou is also single minded.

"I said leave her alone." Tsukune said again, he is not in the mood to play around.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Saizou laughed out loud, **"You are a fool!"** Saizou suddenly smashed the left side of Tsukune's body with his left fist, sending Tsukune to fly down a small hill. **"It doesn't matter what monster you are all I know is that you are just pathetic, no matter what!**

"Tsukune!" Moka suddenly shouted. She dashed past Saizou, and quickly slid down the hill after Tsukune.

"Hey, wait up!" Saizou shouted, quickly following after.

(Bottom of the hill)

Tsukune landed on his stomach, his clothes were shredded from the rocks and bushes of the hill and his skin wasn't faring any better. He glanced upwards and immediately saw the sign marking the bus stop, the irony of finding the bus stop made Tsukune chuckle.

"I'm not leaving yet." Tsukune said to himself, as he tried to pick himself up.

"Tsukune!" He heard, making him turn strain to turn his head and see that Moka had arrived down the hill. She immediately got beside him, and hugged him to herself, sobbing softly. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Tsukune. The difference between humans and monsters are just too much."

"Moka-chan, do not cry" Tsukune rasped.

"I'm a vampire. Sucking blood and harming humans." She said. "Back in my previous school, what I had really wanted was a friend…being human or monster doesn't matter." She spoke, brushing some tears from her eyes. "But I guess it really is impossible."

"What the hell are you two doing?" They heard, and Moka turned to see Saizou had finally managed to make it down after them.

Moka held Tsukune closer to her chest and silently prayed while Tsukune's eyes started to sweep his blood tears, but the darkness in his tears are about to be unleashed.

"**Aw, what's the matter boy, did I make you cry."** Saizou said, taunting Tsukune. Seeing Tsukune and his blood tears sweep out of his eyes. 'Though there is no monster in the world that would cry blood' Saizou thought.

"T-Tsukune, are you alright?" Moka said, worry about why Tsukune is crying blood tears.

That is when Tsukune started to change, into something he wouldn't even know.

His whole body was then covered up by some sort sludge as black as a starless night; Tsukune rose up onto his feet with Moka sitting still, behind him. Saizou noticed that the blood tears are still going down his checks and also… moving? The red blood then went down under his neck surging around his torso, to his arms and to his legs, revealing Tsukune with blood red tattoos all round his body, his eyes have turned blood red with two lines of blood stains marking where the tattoo's are connected, underneath the eyes and his mouth has covered up by the sludge.

"**What the hell, what type of monsters are you?!" **Saizou said anxious of knowing of what just happened.

"…" Tsukune just stared at Saizou.

"**Can't talk? Oh well, at least I will be able to hear your bones brake without you screaming!" **Saizou shouted, before charging at Tsukune, his right fist coming straight at Tsukune who is just standing where he transformed, and Tsukune… blocked the attack.

"**What the hell? How did you bloke me!"** Saizou screamed out seeing he had not in moved Tsukune an inch.

"…" Tsukune didn't saying anything but narrowed his eyes, he grabbed Saizou's fist with both of his hands and threw Saizou into the side of the hill.

"Tsukune, w-what are you?" Moka asked completely terrified on what is happening.

"…" Again Tsukune said nothing, but Moka can tell that Tsukune is worried about her because his eyes have softened.

They heard a loud grunt from Saizou's direction and saw him lifting a huge boulder over his head. **"You little brat, you're getting on my nerves, so why don't you do us a favor and DIE!"** He cried out before hefting the rock up and threw it at them with all of his might.

Moka tried to run out of the way but Tsukune grabbed her wrist to stay put. He stared at the incoming projectile before launching his right arm like elastic without moving the rest of the body. His hand then turned into a sharp blade and with one slice cut the boulder in two.

"**I don't get it. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" **Saizou hysterically screamed, clearly enrage of what is going on.

"…" Tsukune again said nothing, making Saizou extremely pissed off.

Tsukune started walking towards Saizou with his blade arm with a look saying 'you are going to SCREAM in pain'. But his non-blade arm got caught under Moka's rosary and with a tug pulled it off.

"…" Tsukune looked stupidly at the cross in his hand.

"The rosary, it came off…" Moka said, as the area around them began changing. An aura of pink energy spread out, turning the water purple and sky blood red. She seemed to age several years, giving her a more defined figure (Tsukune had to clover his eyes to take his focused off her chest and butt). Her hair changed from its light pink to pure silver, and her eyes changed from green to blood red.

After it was all done, Saizou was the first one to speak.

"What's with her? She's like a totally different person!" He commented, Tsukune also noticing the change in atmosphere around them "She's not Moka Akashiya!" Saizou finished speaking.

"…" Tsukune may not be able to speak but he can remember.

(Flashback)

"_Once this rosary gets taken off, I'll turn into a terrifying, true vampire, the strongest of all monsters."_

(Flashback end)

"…" Tsukune is thinking that what Moka was saying back then was really true, because it is showing right in front of him.

"It's just like the rumors say…" Saizou said. "That terrifying aura surrounding her, the silver hair cut like blades, those red eyes. She's the legendary S-class monster; The Vampire!" He shouted.

Moka merely brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and then spoke, looking right at Saizou. "You are the one who woke me from my slumber, huh?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"What's wrong with my body…It couldn't be…I'm trembling just from looking at her!" Saizou commented as Moka stretched her arms behind her back. "No way!" Saizou shouted, while Moka jumped about a bit to flex her leg muscles. "Go for it! Who cares if she is a vampire!" He shouted, in an attempt to strengthen his ego.

Moka merely yawned, before locking her gaze on Saizou. "Know your place." She commented. All Saizou could do was give a confused look, before Moka slammed her left foot in his face, causing him to fly back and slam into the hillside. When the dust had settled, Saizou was sitting ungracefully on the ground, completely out of it.

"O-okay, I-I know my place." Saizou weakly said, before going unconscious.

"…" Tsukune was now thinking of which one is the real Moka, the cute and innocent one, or more fierce and colder. Moka lowered her leg to the ground and started walking toward him, fearing that he may have to fight Tsukune got into a battle stance.

"There's no reason for you to be afraid of me I wouldn't dare hurt someone with blood as delicious as yours." Moka said. "I owe you a big thank you for helping earlier." Tsukune relaxed somewhat, until Moka reached out rubbed her hands along his checks, near the place where his power originated. **"What a strange power you have? You have a stronger aura than most monsters have. Just what type of monsters? That is the question." **She said, even wondering herself what type of monster he is.

"…" Before Tsukune could do anything he started to shape shift back to his original form, and falls down feeling groggily. "M-Moka-chan what just happened" Tsukune said, feel like he is going to pass out, he is unaware that Moka is still in her vampire form.

'It seems that he doesn't know what has just happened.' Moka thought, understanding a little on what is going on with Tsukune. "Well, either way you are very interesting Tsukune Aono, I think I'll keep you around for a while, you just keep babysitting the other Moka for me" She said before taking the rosary and snapping it back into place on the chain hanging from her necklace. In a shimmer, her silver hair turned pink and her blood-red eyes changed to grassy-green, returning her back to her normal appearance.

"Oh, Tsukune, you're alright. Thank goodness." She said, in her usual happy self. Tsukune could only nod. "Come on Tsukune let's go back to Yokai." Moka said getting up, with Tsukune lazily getting up next. And walked back towards the school, when at the front gate Moka asked a question which made Tsukune stop in his tracks.

"Hey Tsukune since when did you cry blood? Because I'm pretty sure that human cry tears like monsters." Moka asked.

'Dammit, did Moka see me cry my bloody tears?' Tsukune thought, and then turned around in front of Moka.

"Well yes that is true that no other human can cry blood, I don't how it happened or originated, but even since then my own species, humans. They treated me like an outcast." Telling Moka a bit on how the blood tears can to be.

"Wait even the students in your old school?" Moka said, shocked to hear that this nice boy was treated like a freak because he cried blood.

"Especially the students and teachers at my old school, so that is why a developed a love for monsters, because I felt that they would be like me… " Tsukune said.

"So were still friends right?" Moka asked.

"We are friends." Tsukune answered.

Moka then stopped and she started sniffing the air, before looking at Tsukune, in which started to make him uncomfortable.

"I really can't resist your scent…" She commented drunkenly, making Tsukune's eyes widen.

"What a minute Moka, what did you just say?" Tsukune asked, backing away slowly.

"Forgive me, Tsukune!" Moka suddenly said, and before Tsukune could ask what she meant, Moka lunged forward, and bit onto his neck.

"AH! THAT REALLY HURTS!" Tsukune yelled, while also thinking to himself 'Welcome to Yokai Academy!'

And that's a rap! And what is with Tsukune and his 'blood tears' transformation, and why can't he remember, sorry but that's a secret. Wait till later.

Wow that took longer than I thought it would, but it is finally done. So please leave a comment, and put it as a favorite. And I will see you in the next chapter. Some feedback would be nice.

Authors Note

Alright! I have over three hundred views and… yet two reviews. Now I don't know if you guys (and gals) are either enjoying the story or having a quick look before hitting the back key, so if you would be nice and give a review please, I would really like your opinion on how the story is going.

This is SupernalGodzilla writing off!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Rosario + Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda is the creator Rosario + Vampire. I only own the characters I create.

Summary: Tsukune Aono has just been enrolled to Yokai Academy, but just what secrets are waiting for him in the next corners. Crappy summary? Yes. Crappy story? That is your decision TsukuneXHarem, OC's will be included.

Author's Note

Thank-you to all that reviewed and put this story as a favorite it is telling that I'm on the right path at least, so once again thank-you.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts"

"**Inner Moka or transformed monster**"

Chapter 2: A 'Charming' Succubus

It was an early morning at Yokai Academy, as the students start to wake up to begin their new day. Including our main character the only human in this all monsters school, Tsukune Aono. After, getting himself out of bed, Tsukune went into the bathroom, to have a shower. Luckily every student receives his/her own room. (The main reason is because some students can't keep their human forms in check) After getting himself dress in the school uniform and heading out of the male dorms and towards the academy itself.

'It has been almost a week since entering the world of monsters, and so far it been well, I am actually getting into my school work without having to worry about getting death glares… most of the time. And I have a friend, a real friend.' Tsukune thought to himself so glad to have chosen Yokai.

At that point, a couple of the male students behind Tsukune stopped and looked behind them, and Tsukune was blissfully unaware what was going on behind.

"Dude check it out, it's her." One student said.

"Yeah that new student, Moka." A second student said, joining in.

"She is so hot it should be illegal!" A third one said, with steam coming out of his nose.

And there she is, in all her natural beauty, considered the most beautiful girl in the entire school. Moka Akashiya.

Tsukune didn't know that Moka was moving at about the same pace, until she caught sight of Tsukune. She smiled and moved forward at a quicker pace.

The three boys thought that Moka had smiled at them, and they immediately rushed forward, all with cries of "Moka-chan!" However, they were soon devastated, since Moka moved right past them without acknowledging any of them and jumped right onto Tsukune's back.

"Good morning, Tsukune!" Moka cried out with her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. Tsukune was slightly surprised at this, and blushed a bit at the closeness of Moka to himself.

"Good morning to you too, Moka-chan…" Tsukune replied, as he walked toward the school with her on his right side. Behind them, the three boys started making angry comments.

"Damn! What the hell?!" The first one commented.

"It's that Tsukune Aono guy!" the second said.

"He might not look like it, but apparently he has the power to beat that jerk, Saizou Komiya!" The third one spoke.

Tsukune, who had heard every single word, resisted the urge to comment on that. _"Oh come on. Me, taking out Saizou. Are you kidding me?" __Yep, still doesn't know what happen that day._

"What's wrong, Tsukune?" Moka said, before she realized that they needed to get to school. "Let's go!" She said, quickly grabbing his right arm, and pulling along with her. The three boys behind them saw this, and decided to comment once again, this time with displeasure in their voice.

"Now she is holding his hand!?" The first one questioned, with tears rolling down his eyes.

"Oh the jealousy!" The second one commented, also with tears rolling down his eyes.

"Oh the misery!" Third one said, and like the rest with tears rolling down his eyes.

"Why couldn't that be me!" They all shouted at the same time.

Unbeknownst to any of them, a girl was hiding nearby, using a tree on the other side of the path as cover. As she moved away from the tree a bit, the motion made her rather large assets (*ahem breast ahem*) jump a bit. The only other traits about her that stood out were her light blue hair, and the small purple bow holding it up.

(With Moka and Tsukune)

A little ways along the path, both Moka and Tsukune are walking toward the school building. She wasn't holding his hand, anymore, but they were still close together, just going slowly forward.

"Hey, Tsukune." Moka suddenly said, causing Tsukune to look toward her. When she saw she had his attention, she continued. "I think it must be lonely to for you to be in a school full of monsters, but if something is troubling you, please don't hesitate to let me know." She said, turning toward him. "I'll do my best to help where I can."

"Thank-you, Moka-chan." Tsukune replied 'Even though you are a vampire and true form is terrifying' Tsukune can only remember about seeing her true form, for only a few seconds.

Moka blushed a bit at his remark, and then suddenly stiffened. "I can't…" Moka suddenly said, catching Tsukune's attention again. "I overslept and haven't had my breakfast, so…" She continued, before suddenly leaning toward Tsukune, who caught her in his arms.

"What's wrong Moka?" Tsukune questioned.

"I'm sorry…" Moka said, before moving forward and… biting the side Tsukune neck again.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! SHE DID IT AGAIN! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME SHE DID IT AGAIN!" Tsukune screamed while throwing his arms in the air and running back and forth. After a while Tsukune stopped and backed up, holding his neck where she had bit.

"Moka-chan! You can't treat me like I'm your breakfast!" Tsukune said to Moka before leaving her in a cloud of dust. Moka was left behind, holding a finger to her chin, confused.

(Further ahead with Tsukune)

As soon as Tsukune had made it a good distance away, he stopped moving so fast, before stopping nearby a little pond. Moving his hand away from the area where Moka had bit, he wasn't too surprised to see only a small mark.

"Damn, there may not be a wound thanks to her saliva's healing properties, and it doesn't hurt much, but…she should ask before she snacks. Well, Moka-san is a vampire after all." Tsukune spoke, mostly to himself. "And Moka-chan other side, what am I to do?" shivering at the thought.

At that particular moment, Tsukune's trains of thought were cut short when he heard a girl suddenly cry out. He looked around the area he was in, and immediately saw a girl near the edge of the pond, looking like she had just collapsed.

"Someone… please help me." She said. Tsukune moved toward her, intending on helping her out if she needed it.

"Are you okay?" Tsukune said, hoping to get her attention.

"All of a sudden…" She said, evidently to Tsukune. "I got a little dizzy…" Right then, the girl lifted her head, and Tsukune saw that she had an adorable face, much like Moka's. However, where Moka had green eyes, this girl's were a deep purple, and her short blue hair was held up by a purple ribbon. "I'm sorry, but could you lend me a hand?"

"Oh, sure, not a problem." Tsukune said, offering her his hand. Once she was on her feet, she leaned in toward Tsukune, appearing that she had yet to regain her bearings. "Are you alright?" Tsukune asked, but instead of a verbal answer, the girl moved even closer, pressing her large chest onto his. Tsukune suddenly froze up when she started moving her body back and forth, whether on accident, or on purpose he had no idea what so ever.

"What's wrong?" The girl suddenly asked, seeing him suddenly shudder.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Tsukune quickly replied, turning his head. He was unable to hide the light blush on his face. "Well, how about I take you to the infirmary?" he asked with a very shaky yet kind smile.

"Thanks for helping me." The girl said. It was right about then, unaware to Tsukune that the girl has managed to raise a rather evil smile on her face.

(School's Rooftop)

Moka was alone on the roof, and was thinking back to the incident from earlier, and Tsukune's words to her. Now that she had thought about it, she had realized the flaws in what she had done.

'I'm really bad girl, but it's hopeless. When I smell Tsukune's blood, I can't control myself at all.' She thought to herself. 'In any case, I have to apologize!' With that thought, she turned and moved toward the stairwell, and down into the main school.

(Main School)

"I'm sorry to be a bother to you, Tsukune-kun." The girl suddenly said, as Tsukune was helping her through the hallways.

"Oh, it's nothing." Tsukune said. Suddenly, he stopped moving, and so did the girl, since she was holding onto his arm. "Wait, how do you know my name?" He asked a little suspicion in his voice. The girl gained a somewhat neutral look on her face, before she suddenly smiled, and waved her hand, like waving off the question.

"Geez, aren't you silly, we in the same class?" She asked.

"Huh, really?" Tsukune asked, since he himself was not too sure.

"Yes." The girl said, looking off to the side, almost like she was seeing how the class was seated normally. "See?"

"If you say so…" Tsukune said. The girl just cocked her head to side, and then she started laughing. 'I've got to remember now, that even though she's a cute girl and all …she's still a monster.' Tsukune thought. Again, his thoughts were broken, when the mystery girl pitched forward again, forcing Tsukune to catch her again. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Sorry." She said, even though she had not moved from her position. "But I was born with this condition in where my breast..." She said, holding the last past hanging.

"Y-your breast?" Tsukune said, stiffened, and a twitch on his right eye.

The girl then pushed her chest right into Tsukune, and started pushing herself up on one foot. "Yeah they squeeze just like this, like there about to burst! It's bouncing…its squeezing…See, so much…" She said, while she continued to pump her chest up and down against Tsukune's.

'Even though she is a monster just like anyone else around here, but monster or not, it does feel good. Ah no! No prevent thinking, brain.' Tsukune thought, arguing with his prevented side.

"Tsukune-kun." The girl said, stopping her bouncing.

"Yeah?" Tsukune asked, looking down toward her.

"Look at my eyes." She said, raising her head, and meeting Tsukune's gaze. "I'm Kurumu Kurono. Please be my friend." At these words, Tsukune felt his mental control slip, and before he knew it, he had grabbed Kurumu in a huge hug. Said girl couldn't help but giggle out loud.

"That's right; it doesn't matter if they're a monster or human." He found himself saying. Internally, he was trying to fight against whatever was controlling him, but he was having a lot of difficulty.

"Tsukune…" Was suddenly heard, and when Tsukune and Kurumu looked up, they saw Moka. She had just arrived in time to see Tsukune flirting away with some girl she didn't know. "Who is that person?"

"My, aren't we in the same class?" Kurumu asked, already knowing the answer. "Right, Tsukune-kun?"

"Yeah…same...class…" Tsukune found himself saying. Again, Tsukune's body acted on it's on, by grabbing hold of Kurumu and pulling her close to him. Because of their closeness, and his own internal struggle regain control, Tsukune completely missed the shocked look pass Moka's face.

"Let's go, Tsukune-kun." Kurumu suddenly said. "Class is about to start." Again, Tsukune felt the push on his mind, but this time it wasn't as strong, but still, it was powerful enough to keep him from saying what he wanted to.

"Okay…" Tsukune said, letting Kurumu pull him by his arm.

"Wait, Tsukune!" Moka said, trying to stop the two from leaving.

"No, I won't wait for you." Tsukune was forced to say. "Because Moka-san will treat me as her breakfast." Again, due to his position, he didn't see a look of shock pass Moka's face. 'What the hell is causing me say these things?'

"That's so mean! Treating you as her breakfast." Kurumu added her two cents. "Let's get going, before you get eaten."

"Yeah, you're right." Tsukune responded. "Dammit, I don't mean any these things."

Moka could only watch, with a look of sorrow on her features, as Tsukune left with this other girl. "Tsukune…"

(Classroom)

"Dean Koontz and Stephen King are one of many authors that use cats in their works" Nekonome said, pointing to the names on the board as she went on with the lesson. However, a few students weren't paying complete attention to the lesson.

'So that girl is Kurumu-chan…' Moka thought. 'Though what is her relationship to Tsukune?'

'What the hell was caused me to say all those things Moka-chan?' Tsukune thought. 'Geez, I need to talk to her later.'

Kurumu was also thinking, before she looked at Moka, and gained a smirk. _'She's looking.'_ At the moment when Kurumu and Moka's eyes met, a wave of electricity immediately began flying between the girls and clashing in the middle. _'I'm so winning.'_

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "My, looks like it's time. Then we'll end here for today." Nekonome said, and with that, she walked out of the room. Tsukune immediately stood up and turned around. "Hey Moka-san." He said only to stop when he saw Moka's empty desk.

(School hallways)

Moka stood off to one side of the hallway, holding a fresh can of tomato juice. With a little more force than necessary, she popped two holes in the can, one on each side, before taking a sip of the red liquid.

"Jerk, can't believe that he was flirting with her." Moka said clearly enrage on what was going on, once she had finished with her drink, she took a quick breath, only to hear a voice she was already beginning to dislike.

"You're a vampire, right?" Moka looked up to see none other than Kurumu sitting midway up the railing, looking down. "That's one of the rumors, Moka Akashiya-san." Kurumu said, while she leapt off the railing, landing gracefully in front of Moka. At this point, the three males from earlier today added their comments into what was happening.

"Dude did you just see that." The first commented, a blush appearing on his face.

"Yeah! And they were totally white!" The second one said, a blush appearing on his face as well.

"What is most important and even better, are those bouncing breasts of hers!" Third one said, clearly acknowledging the obvious.

"Damn those are so fantastic tits!" They all shouted out. It was about then that all the surrounding males began to stare at Kurumu, most at her chest area.

"You see, I came here to make a declaration of war." Kurumu said, as she moved towards Moka.

"A declaration of war?" Moka questioned, Kurumu is now on the right side of Moka, where she starts reliving her 'master plan'.

"You are in the way of my plan." Kurumu stated.

"What plan?" Moka questioned again.

"Yes, to turn all of Yokai Academy's boys into my love slaves." Kurumu elaborated. "And it is all thanks to my 'boobie trap'. "I called it The Yokai Academy Transformation Plan!" She called out, while the boys all stood behind her, with pulsating hearts as their eyes.

"Eh?!" Was all Moka could say, sweat dropping to Kurumu's strangely named project.

"This is the succubus Kurumu Kuruno's flawless plan!" Kurumu said, while she swayed her body back and forth, making her chest bounce around, deepening the attention she was getting from the boys around her.

"Um, isn't it against school rules to reveal your true identity?" Moka suddenly asked.

"But you, Moka Akashiya." Kurumu said, completely ignoring Moka's previous question. "Instead of falling for me, all the boys are falling for you instead."

Moka raised her hands in defense. "Ignoring that, the school rules…" Moka started, but Kurumu would have none of that.

"I won't forgive you. My charms shouldn't have lost to you!" Kurumu said, as a literal aura of energy surrounded the two.

The students around the girls were commenting on the whole thing. "They're going at it!" One said. "It's going to be a massacre!" Another spoke. "All right guys, it looks like a catfight is about to break." Another one spoke as well.

"That's why I've decided to steal your little boyfriend, Tsukune Aono, from you, and beat you completely!" Kurumu said, moving away from Moka.

"But…This has nothing to do with Tsukune!" Moka said, trying to keep her friend out of the current problem.

"Ah, there you are." A voice was heard from the outside of the gathered group.

"I was looking everywhere for you, Moka-chan." Tsukune said, moving towards the center of the gathering.

"This'll be hell." One boy commented.

"It's gonna be a bloodbath." A second one said.

"Now it's going to be a major catfight!" A third one said, joining the conversation.

Moka turned around to see Tsukune, looking a bit frail in the eyes. "What Tsukune…" Moka said, with some force in her voice.

"Well…" Tsukune said. "It's about earlier…" That was as far as he got, before he was, once again, glomped by Kurumu.

"Hi Tsukune-kun!" She yelled while she pressed her body up against Tsukune. Tsukune gently took her arm in his and moved Kurumu back.

"Sorry, but I really have to talk to Moka-chan." Tsukune replied.

"Love Charm." Kurumu muttered suddenly, snapping her gaze up to Tsukune's eyes. Once again, Tsukune felt his control slip for the second time that day. This time, however, the effect wasn't as strong as before, but he still had a problem throwing off the feeling.

"But now that I think about I guess there wasn't anything to talk about." He said in a mechanical voice.

"Tsukune, get away from her now." Moka said, trying to break Tsukune out of it.

"Why, why would I do that?" He asked.

"You have to believe me, she is dangerous." Moka said, trying to now reason with him.

"I-I think she's sweet." Tsukune said, but with hesitation, meaning that this charm isn't as strong as the first one.

"I just noticed that you smell really good, Tsukune-kun." Kurumu suddenly decided to comment. "Yes, just like a human." She added, narrowing her eyes at Moka. "His blood must be tasty. That must be why you were having him for breakfast."

"That is not true." Moka cried out. "I'm not using him as an excuse or anything, it's just…" Moka plead was then cut off by Tsukune.

"Yes you… do…" Tsukune is trying to close his own mouth but failing "That is why the only reason you want to be my friend is to suck my blood." Moka is now is shellshock, while Kurumu is grinning with victory looking her way. "Just like today…" 'Dammit what the hell is going on, why am I saying these horrible things? Stop talking mouth' "I guess I am nothing but a breakfast dish for Moka-san."

"No, you're wrong!" Moka suddenly said. She said nothing for a moment, until tears started leaking down her cheeks. Just as quickly, Moka turned and ran, her sobs echoing through the hallways. Kurumu saw all this happen, and couldn't help but smirk once again.

"Moka Akashiya is finished." She said, with glee.

(Later, in the infirmary)

Kurumu sat on one of the beds, a long pointed tail wagging around her, and whooping out loud at her supposed victory. _'Yahoo. Yay, I did it! I made little miss Moka cry her eyes!'_

Tsukune sat off to the side of the bed, recalling all the events of that day, trying to figure out what had caused them. _"What the hell was with me, saying things like that to Moka-chan?"_

_'Moka-san's tearful face is just priceless!'_ Kurumu continued in her head.

'Now that I think on it, every time I did or said something I didn't mean to, Kurumu had looked me in her eyes.' Tsukune thought, before he decided on something else. 'No matter how I look at it, I should have kept my mouth shut.' And with that, Tsukune stood up from his chair.

"Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu said curiously.

"I gotta go apologize to Moka-chan." Tsukune replied to her unasked question.

"No, wait." She suddenly yelled, jumping towards Tsukune and burying his face in between her breasts causing him to freeze. "You must be feeling depressed, Tsukune-kun. But it's alright, because I'll comfort you." What she failed to notice was that Tsukune was having a hard time breathing, thanks to her practically smothering him.

(Outside the school)

Moka sat on one of the steps, feeling miserable about what Tsukune had said to her. During this time, she had begun to wonder about her intentions on befriending Tsukune.

"Do I really just want Tsukune's blood?" She wondered out loud. The more she thought about it, the closer she came to crying again. "I don't even know what is what anymore." After a short time, Moka heard another voice.

"This isn't the time to be depressed?" A proud girl's voice exclaimed. Moka looked down toward her rosary, and saw a sudden glow over take the cross, while the center gem gained a crimson-red cat-like slit. "Tsukune is only enchanted by that succubus' spell. It's called 'Allure' or also known as 'Love Charm', and he's merely being controlled by it, though for how much longer, I don't know."

"What's this?" Moka asked. "The rosary…"

"Those who receive the succubus' kiss will be subservient, and their energy will be sucked from them until they die." The voice from the rosary continued.

"That can't be!" Moka cried out.

"Hurry**!"** The voice said, before the glow faded, and the center gem lost the slit.

"Hurry?" Moka wondered. "Where to?" When she received no answer, she began to worry. "Hey!" She cried out, but to no avail. Suddenly, realization dropped on her like a ton of lead. "Tsukune!" With that, she stood up and ran back into the school.

"Kurumu-san what are you…" Tsukune asked, while the said girl loomed over top of him. Currently, he was laying on one of the infirmary beds, while Kurumu straddled him.

"Don't move." She said, with her face completely flushed.

"But, I…" He said, trying to find a way out of his current situation.

"I'm…also very nervous." Kurumu said. Tsukune could only look at her with a surprised look on his face. "You'll be the first one I've tried this ability on." For the third time that day, Tsukune felt his control slip, and just like before, the slip wasn't complete. "That's why… Don't run."

'Damn, I have to move.' Tsukune thought.

"Alright?" Kurumu asked, moving her lips closer to his. Suddenly, right when her lips were about to meet his, Tsukune quickly moved his arms behind the girl and pulled her into a hug, her head to the side of his. "Not like that…Not so tightly!" Kurumu cried out. When she tried to move back from Tsukune, she found he still had an iron grip on her. Sighing, she placed her arms around Tsukune as well. "Be gentle, alright?"

"I did it." Tsukune said, catching Kurumu's attention. "I stopped whatever the hell was holding me."

'How could that be?' Kurumu thought. 'One more, 'Love Charm'!' She thought, while trying to move away from Tsukune again, this time trying a little harder. Again, she found out that Tsukune's grip on her was still iron-clad.

"I said such horrible things to Moka-san, even though it actually wasn't me..." Tsukune spoke softly.

"Is that woman so great?" Kurumu said, shocking Tsukune. "I even did something like this!" She continued, pushing against Tsukune's hold even harder. "I acted weak for you! I humiliated myself for you!" At this point Tsukune loosened his hold, allowing Kurumu to push him onto his back, while she sat up straight on top of him. **"Now I'm really mad!"** She cried out.

Suddenly, a pair of dark purple wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. Even the pointed tail from earlier, which had vanished, made its reappearance and not only that her fingernails extended to almost 10 inches long.

"I've should of seen this sooner, you're a succubus!" Tsukune shouted out, 'Succubus are one of the few monster species in where there are an all born 'female race' (if there is any clues that they can be born male, that I'm mistaken then), so they most find a suitable male out of all bunch to find their 'chosen one'.' Tsukune thought quickly because now he is in the striking zone of a very piss off succubus.

**"You bastard, I'll destroy everything that's related to that woman!"** Kurumu yelled, lunging toward Tsukune.

At that point, the door to the infirmary slammed open."Stop it!" Was heard, and both Tsukune and Kurumu saw that it was Moka who had entered. However, before anything else could be said, Moka slammed Kurumu out the window with force. Giving Tsukune and Moka time to clear up on what is going on.

"We have to get out of here Tsukune." Moka said. "Kurumu's true nature is a…"

"Succubus, I know… so it was her doing to make me say all those terrible things." Tsukune said, before they both heard Kurumu's laughter, signaling her return. In a sudden move, Kurumu's tail lashed out, wrapping around Tsukune's neck, and pulling him out the window.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out, jumping out and grapping a hold of Tsukune as well, Kurumu continued to fly, before the weighted of two people started to show strain, releasing her tail off Tsukune allowing both he and Moka to fall, in a last minute effort he used himself to cushion Moka, which means that took the most damage out of the two.

"Ouch… that… hurt" Tsukune said, having the wind sucked out of him. Moka on top of Tsukune looked down on him, "Are you alright?" She asked Tsukune gave her a weak smile, before both of them got back up.

"**Oh this is perfect."** Kurumu said, intending to kill, **"I'll just kill you both together."** With her nails glistering under the sun's rays. With that she charged at the two, intending to slice them to pieces. Both Tsukune and Moka hit the ground as Kurumu flew passed cutting down a couple of trees in the process.

"She doesn't have fingers nails, she has chainsaws." Tsukune said, looking at the sliced trees in shock. Moka then came up to Tsukune.

"Tsukune you have to take the rosary off my chest." She said, with seriousness in her voice.

"Right…" Tsukune said hanging his word out, it wasn't really him that took the rosary off her the first time.

Tsukune pulled on the rosary hoping that it would pop off like last time. But the rosary stayed firmly attached to its chain.

"How isn't it coming off?" Tsukune said with a bit of panic in his voice.

Moka was also confused. "How could that…"

**"Moka Akashiya. The rumor of you being a vampire is only to trick guys, right?"** Kurumu asked, her ego getting the better of her. **"It's just as well, you two can die in each other's arms!"** She yelled out, charging at the two.

"No!" Moka cried out, pulling Tsukune toward herself. "Spare him and kill me instead!"

Kurumu's expression turned from an evil smirk, to a blown scowl. **"You are still trying to protect your precious food, Moka Akashiya!?"**

"You're wrong!" Moka shouted in reply, stopping Kurumu in midair. "It's not that I want his blood! I want to protect Tsukune! I don't want to lose him!" Moka continued, Tsukune listening to every word. "It is because Tsukune is my first and only friend!"

Tsukune's eyes widened at this, and with a small smile, he started crying his bloody tears. _"Moka-san, thanks."_

"**Enough of your friend crap!"** Kurumu screamed, **"There is only one thing a male is for, and that is a salve!" **She began to rush towards for the final strike.

"That is it! No one is going to DIE!" Tsukune shouted causing both Moka and Kurumu to stop, Tsukune then crouched on the ground as his transformation came to life.

Then the black sludge started surrounding Tsukune, the blood tears tattoo came into their places, his eyes turning blood red (I forgot to mention that they are pupils less) and his mouth cover once more. But this time with a bit more of a primeval side as his spine extended out of his body forming a tail of solid bone, which is also black like the sludge.

**"What in the hell are you!?"** Kurumu screamed at the sight of him.

"…" Tsukune like last time is still as silent and did nothing but narrow his eyes ready to battle.

"**Not going to taking fine, then die!" **Kurumu said, as she went forward for to dive-bomb him only to evade at launch blade arm from Tsukune.

**"You can act as tough as you want, or stretch your arms as long, but no matter how much strength you have you can't reach me up here! So nah!"** She stuck her tongue at him childishly.

"…" Tsukune said nothing again, but you know the saying 'silent is deadly'.

He then launched himself in the air, too quickly for Kurumu to see and gave her a tail swipe, powerful enough to send her down into the forest, before heading down. When he landed in front of Moka, he started pushing her.

"What are doing?" Moka questioning Tsukune doing, Tsukune kept on pushing her closer to the school. Moka then started to understand of what Tsukune wanted her to do. "No! I am not going to let you take her on your own." Moka said making her ground, Tsukune giving her the sincere look he gave her back to when he battled Saizou. Before Tsukune could do anything else, guess whose back.

Kurumu's laughter drew their attention back to the matter at hand, and Tsukune turned around to refocus on the fight. However, guess what, the rosary around Moka's neck was snagged on his right hand, and with a soft "clink", it snapped off the chain once again and fell to the ground.

"…" Tsukune is not amused by this.

In a flash of red energy, the transformation that happened the other day changed Moka's outer appearance. The same as before, her bright pink hair changed into silver, and her green eyes shifted into blood red, slit eyes. After the transformation ended, Moka spoke.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said her tone calm and even, as though she wasn't even viewing Kurumu as a threat.

Kurumu herself was still floating in the air, staring with wide eyes at the transformed Moka. **"This is the extremely rare S-class super monster."** She said her shock evident by her tone of voice. **"Is this the true form of vampires?"**

"Whether or not that the rumors are true or not, will be determined with your own body, little succubus." Moka said, her tone showing her confidence in herself.

A scoff from Kurumu was the response she got. **"Don't joke with me, I won't lose! I can't!"** She yelled. **"I shoulder an important mission to ensure my race's future."**

"…" Tsukune stopped at that moment, actually curious about the answer. 'Are the succubus in danger?' Tsukune looked at both the girls eager to start their catfight.

**"We Succubi seek our destined "Mate of fate" by enslaving men."** Kurumu explained while she bobbed back and forth in the air. **"So, to ensure that we don't become extinct, we have to choose our mate from a large number of men."** With that part said, she once again flew towards Moka, intent on attacking again**. "You, Moka Akashiya, who hinder me…Only you…I'll never forgive you no matter what!"** She cried out, her claws attempting to strike Moka, while Moka seemed to be not only following the attacks, but dodging them with ease.

Kurumu lunged one more time, and when she missed, she received a serious shock when Moka appeared right behind her. "That's why you raise your claws at me?" Moka asked, not really looking for an answer. Moka smirked at Kurumu. "How foolishly immature."

That comment was what irked Kurumu the most, and the said girl made a rush toward Moka, hoping to impale her with her claws. What she didn't expect, however, was for Moka to leap over the attack and land right behind her. **"How quick…"**

Moka quickly lashed out, and grabbed hold of Kurumu's tail. "You're too slow! Know your place!"Moka yelled. At that point, Moka flung Kurumu upwards, and when Kurumu came back toward the ground, Moka lashed out with a powerful kick, sending the succubus crashing through several trees before crashing into a larger one a good dozen yards away. Kurumu slowly slid down the tree, before she sat, ungracefully on the ground.

**"I fully understand it…"** She replied weakly. Kurumu then looked up to see Moka walking calmly toward her, a pink aura flashing around the awakened vampire's body.

"You're an especially unpleasant sight_._" She commented. "I'll snap off those wings and tail so that you won't ever fly again_._" Moka's tone this entire time left no doubt she would hold up to her threat.

**"N-no p-pl-please…"** Kurumu plead. **"Not that, please forgive me."** She began to beg. However, Moka said nothing, as Tsukune then suddenly appeared like a shadow right between the two girls. He faced Moka, holding his arms out in a protective fashion with the rosary in his right hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Moka questioned. "Move!" She said forcefully. "Not only did you get tricked by that witch, she almost killed you too."

"…" Tsukune looked at Moka with narrowed eyes. While it was true that Kurumu did try to kill him, but that doesn't mean she has to be put to death.

The sludge around him started to disperse back into his eye, and he went down on the ground, holding himself up with one leg.

"T-that is enough M-Moka-sama." Tsukune said weakly. "Kurumu-san didn't have any dark thought's, she was just thinking about the future of her species."

"How could you be sure to know that?" Moka questioned.

"Cause, in all reality, Kurumu-san doesn't seem like a bad person."Tsukune said, holding the rosary in his hand up into plain view."She's not that different from you right now, Moka-sama, so I have no doubt we can get along."

After hearing Tsukune stand up for her, Kurumu actually broke down and started crying. Tsukune and Moka saw this and her expression dropped from the cold face she had before to a slightly defeated one. Moving forward, Moka gripped the rosary in Tsukune's hand, pulling it from his grip.

"You definitely have guts, Tsukune Aono. But don't get the wrong idea_._" Moka said, holding the rosary close to the chain it was normally attached to. "I just don't want anyone else to take your blood away, unlike that other, weakling, Moka_._" She said, catching Tsukune's attention. Though, he didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt that Moka's words were slightly false.

Moving her hand downward, she snapped the rosary back onto its chain, emitting a flash of red. When the light died down Moka fell forward, her features shifting back to her sealed form as she fell. Tsukune managed to catch her, holding her close to himself as he supported her unconscious form. "Moka-chan." He said softly.

(The Next Day)

"Are you telling me that the rosary spoke to you?" Tsukune asked, his voice holding a curious tone, while he and Moka walked toward school.

"That's strange…" Moka commented, looking at the rosary. "Could the magical seal be weakening?" She wondered out loud. Tsukune mused to himself, thinking back to what the other Moka had said the day before. "Ts-Tsukune...If the seal breaks completely, will you still like me?" she asked softly.

"Moka-chan." He said, catching said girl's attention. "No matter which form you take, you'll always be precious to me." Turning toward her, Tsukune gave her a small smile. "And if you want to suck my blood that is fine by me."

"Tsukune." Moka said a slight blush on her face for some reason.

"And…I'm sorry about yesterday." He finished his smile still in place.

"Good morning, Tsukune-kun!" A voice was suddenly heard from behind the pair, making them jump in surprise. Turning, they saw none other than Kurumu, holding a small basket in her hands. "I baked some cute cookies for you! If you want, we can eat them together!" She said, holding the basket out toward him.

"Wait why are you asking me?" Tsukune questioned.

"Seriously, didn't I mention I was looking for my "Mate of Fate"?" Kurumu asked, while she fidgeted a bit. At Tsukune's and Moka's nod, she continued. "I've decided…It's to be Tsukune."

"What?" Tsukune and Moka yelled, both of them getting shocked expressions on their faces.

"It is not my fault that you risked yourself to protect me, Tsukune." Kurumu said, in a cheerful. "I've fallen for you!" She said, moving right up to Tsukune and pressing her breasts right into him yet again. "Here, here, here…Try my cookies!" She said, holding out the basket.

"Sorry, Kurumu-chan, I don't have much of a...are those chocolate and hazel nut?" He sniffed the cookies and smirked before reaching to take one.

Moka, however, wasn't going to just stand idly by. Quickly grabbing Tsukune's upper arm before he could touch the treats, she pulled the boy away from Kurumu. Kurumu didn't like that, and quickly grabbed Tsukune's other upper arm, and pulled him back, tossing the cookies aside to use both arms. This little game of tug-of-war continued for a moment, until Kurumu pulled Tsukune right up to her and buried his head in her chest, Moka began yelling at her.

"No, Tsukune is mine, and mine alone!" Suddenly, Moka lunged and grabbed hold of Tsukune's head. Moving her head as well, she quickly bit into the side of his neck.

"AH! GIVE ME SOME WARNING NEXT TIME!" Tsukune screamed and thought, 'Why are these things happening to me?'

And thus the Harem War's begin for Tsukune heart but you all know that Tsukune's conclusion is, hell I said it on the summary. I don't know what make harem so special to me, is it the comedy, the romance of it all… or jealousy that one male bastard gets two or more beautiful girls, I don't know.

Anyway back to the matter at hand, this is Chapter three done, and off to the next chapter, now at first, I wasn't sure on what way I am to go, the anime's story line or the manga's story line. So I am going to let you guys to decide would you like…

'That's no trout, that's a sharkmaid'

Or

'That sneaking little witch and her dead friend'

The one that is chosen would then follow that main story line, so which one would it be. The Manga's or the Anime's you decide. If it is undecided I will do 'Eeny Meeny Miny Mo'. Simple.

Please leave a comment, and put it as a favorite. And I will see you in the next chapter. Some feedback would be nice.

Author's Note

These two chapters that are to be chosen will have the first of my OC characters that I have planned. So I hope you people are ready for them. I will do my best to not make them 'Mary Sue' or whatever you call an overpowered person.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Rosario + Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda is the creator Rosario + Vampire. I only own the characters I create.

Summary: Tsukune Aono has just been enrolled to Yokai Academy, but just what secrets are waiting for him in the next corners. Crappy summary? Yes. Crappy story? That is your decision TsukuneXHarem, OC's will be included.

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Inner Moka or transformed monster" **

This story has reached a milestone, ladies and gentlemen, of one thousands views and five hundred visitors! 'Sniff, sniff.' I so glad that this story wasn't a waste. So let's celebrated with a new chapter!

Author's Note

Is this is what everyone has been waiting for? My OC's (there is only one at the moment, but there will be more). Well, wait no longer. Let me tell you what I meant from the summary. When I said, that 'OC's will be included', I meant that they will be a main character in the story. And apart of Tsukune's Harem!

Since only one 'guest' voted onto which direction this story should go in, anime or manga. I decided to mix them together. Now, I will try combining both the anime and manga storylines together. For example; when I do Mizore's chapter it will follow the manga storyline, but is before the showdown between Kuyou like in the anime.

Chapter 4: She's no trout, she's a sharkmaid

(Tsukune's Dream)

"What-what is going on?" Tsukune said he was standing in the middle of the forest, at the location in where he fought Kurumu; in fact it is repeating in front of him right now, playing like a movie. From Kurumu trying to kill him and Moka, to Moka's speech and his transformation? The transformation is what really freaked out Tsukune, and all because of his blood tears?

"No, that can't be possible? Me, a monster?" Tsukune said before letting out a 'fake' chuckle.

Then his world started to change to where he found him and Moka standing near a cliffside with Saizou approaching them, with Tsukune again transforming to battle, and beating the crap out of him, even though it was Moka in her vampire form that finished him off.

"What, so it was me that battled Saizou, what… what am I?" Tsukune said, getting really freaked out.

The world changed around, once more. Tsukune now found himself, standing on the rooftop of the academy, surrounded by darkness. But he knew that he wasn't alone. So he did what anyone else would do if surrounded by darkness with someone hiding in the shadows.

"H-hello?" Tsukune said… Idiot.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He called out, still no answer. "Okay! This isn't funny, show yourself!" He said, this time adding force. And the shadow respond, the darkness suddenly subdued and now a clear starless night is above Tsukune and standing on the other side was a shape; Tsukune without thinking straight went straight up to it. "Look, just tell me, who the hell you are?" Tsukune said, as he got closer.

The shape turns out to be humanoid but with some disturbing body parts. A tail of solid bone, wings shaper than a double-edged sword, hands with 12 inch claws that could cut through solid metal, he stood a foot tall, and the energy surrounding him was immense. But the most disturbing thing was the face, what is wrong with the face. Well it just looks in detail and all the same as our human living in a monsters world hero. Tsukune Aono.

"What, no. Who are you?" Tsukune said scared of what he was seeing, his body was trembling at the sight of what was standing in front of him.

The creature, seeing the trembling human, stared at him with blood red eyes and started walking towards until he was upon Tsukune, lowering himself to Tsukune's eye level; his mouth was zig zag with a blood red outline and talked three words which shock Tsukune to the core.

"**I am you." **

Then the world around started to change gone went the creature, gone went the rooftops, gone went the night sky and hello… hard wooden floor.

Tsukune has woken up face down and out of his bed and on the floor, with his alarm clock going off. Tsukune got up feeling tired, that wasn't a good night dream. But Tsukune couldn't help but think.

'Could that really be me?'

(Recap)

Tsukune was now in his second week at the all monster Yokai Academy, after receiving an invitation from the Chairman of the school, to come and try and 'connect the bridge' between monsters and humans.

And it seems the bridge is connecting well, his first friend for almost four years is an incredibly cute vampire girl named Moka Akashiya, who was sought out by every male member of the school. He's fought against an orc and during mid-battle he suddenly revealed that he has power not even he known of (and still doesn't), but he was given unbelievable powers and with it he fought the monster, during the battle he accidentally pulled off the rosary on her necklace and there was a flash of red light, when it faded away she transformed into a true vampire and utterly beat the crap out of the guy.

A few days later he was placed under a spell by a dream demon, a succubus named Kurumu Kurono; after he broke the spell he transformed (bony tail included) and fought against her. Shortly afterwards, he once again pulled off the rosary. After Moka changed again, she beat Kurumu and almost killed her if Tsukune hadn't convinced her otherwise. The next day Kurumu called him her destined "Mate of fate" and, to be blunt, Moka isn't going to let that happen without a fight.

(Recap ends let's do class)

"Now students," Nekonome said in an attempt to quiet her rowdy students. Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu were already quiet while everyone else ceased their talking. "Myself and the other teachers have decided to enact the "student club act" so ALL students are to participate in a club activity for the remainder of the year." She explained. The students had a mixed reaction, some cheered, some groaned in dismay, and some were confused.

"Nekonome-sensei, what's the point for us to join clubs?" A student asked.

She smiled. "The purpose of clubs is primarily to give the students an activity to focus on in their spare time and also to give you all a look into what the humans are doing these days, it's also a good form of exercise in a way, it gives you the chance to try staying in your human forms while doing a physical activity." she clarified.

"What club did you join when you went to school?" Another student asked while pointing at her now visible tail that twitched every few seconds.

Nekonome looked from her tail to the boy.

her tail.

the boy.

"MEOW!" She then appeared in front of the boy and using her fingernails turned claws, she scratched at the boys face, particularly on his eyes.

The boy screamed and covered his bloody face while rolling around on the floor.

'Ouch! Remind me not to comment on Nekonome's poor attempt of keeping her human form in check.' Tsukune thought.

"Now I everyone to choose carefully and be sure to check out my newspaper club," she chirped. The entire class hurriedly walked out to the courtyard where a multitude of stands were set up for the freshmen to sign up for their respective clubs.

(In the row of sign-up stands)

"It looks like Kurumu was lost in the crowd so I guess it's just you and me for now," Tsukune commented to Moka while pulling her through the crowd of students.

"What club would you suggest we join, Tsukune?" Moka asked when they stopped. Tsukune curiously looked around at the surrounding club stalls. "Maybe we could join a swim club; my parents had me take a swim class when I was in elementary school… Oh wait, you're a vampire so water is your weakness" Tsukune commented. Bye-bye thought of Moka in a bikini swimming around in his head.

Tsukune had read up that one of a vampire's weaknesses is water and would only wash up or swim in this matter without adding special herbs in the water to purified the water and he doesn't think that the rest of students would wanna swim smelling like a herb.

Moka's eyes widened briefly before she recomposed herself when Tsukune mentioned her weakness, 'He does care.' Moka thought before giving a small smile to Tsukune. "Don't worry Tsukune; I'm sure we could find one suitable club for both of us."

"Join our photography club, Moka! How do nude photos sound?" One student who looked as pale as a ghost exclaimed with a camera in front of his lecherous-looking face.

They both stared at the pervert, until Tsukune grabbed Moka's shoulders and pulled her away.

"Why don't you join our science club and test my potion of love?" A boy wearing a lab coat offered.

Once again Tsukune pulled her away.

"Join our acupuncture club!" A guy with a multitude of needles all along his body exclaimed.

"How about you join our Mummy club?" A guy wrapped head-to-toe in bandages asked.

They both took a moment to stare at the guys. "THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH ALL YOU PEOPLE?!" He screamed at them before, once again, pulling Moka away.

They continued to explore the surrounding club sign-up polls for the better part of an hour (and surprisingly there was still no sign of Kurumu). "Aren't there any normal clubs around here?" Tsukune loudly asked himself when he and Moka sat down for a quick breather.

What do you mean Tsukune?" Moka asked when she sat down and handing him a can of soda and holding a can of tomato juice for her.

The human took a sip of his soda before answering. "I mean like a normal club that would be common in the human world, such as a music club, a baseball club, hell I'd even join a band club at this rate." He resumed drinking his soda.

"If you did that then you'd miss a chance to be the only boy in our swim club." A sultry voice whispered...right in his ear.

Tsukune's eyes widened before he leaped practically six feet in the air, before landing back on the ground. He turned his head around and barely managed to clamp his jaws shut before he could say something stupid. Before him were almost a dozen girls, all dressed in various styles of bikinis and the one he assumed was the leader was a dark blue-haired girl wearing a sky blue string bikini. There was also this one girl, wearing a light grey and white bikini. But she also had her head down, almost like she is disgraced.

"I've heard of you, you're Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya right? My name is Tamao Ichinose" The lead lady stated.

Tsukune could only nod his steaming red head. _'These girls are beautiful.' He thought,_but he also noticed the perturbed look become apparent on Moka's face.

"I would be honored to have the two of you join our swim club." She grabbed their hands and dragged them away before either of them could object. Tsukune however was too busy fighting against his hormones and would have try and object, to join a different club for Tsukune and Moka to be together.

"We wanna join too!" A mob of other guys were following them.

(Later at the school swimming pool)

The pool was filled with boys and girls who were all playing volleyball and other sports that would normally be played at a beach.

"Moka-chan, do you… want to get out of here and join a club we can be without worrying about your weakness." Tsukune whispered to Moka-chan, hoping to get out of here without problem.

"Yes please." Moka whispered back to him, both of them got up, only to be stopped by the captain of the swimming club.

What are you two doing? The pool is over there." Tamao exclaimed she then turned to the girl with the grey and white bikini. "Trout…" Tamao said, letting it get the attention of the girl. "Take Tsukune Aono to the changing room." And with that said Tamao left, leaving Tsukune and Moka with the girl.

"Please Mr. Aono follow me." She said, the girl is about Tsukune's height, with a skinny, well fit body probable from swimming, her assets (*ahem breasts ahem*) while not as big as Kurumu's, are bigger than Moka's. Her head looks similar to Moka's but with sea green hair going down to her shoulder's blades, and her face is as petty as Kurumu's but with those sea green eyes instead of purple. In conclusion she looks as beautiful as Moka with a blend of Kurumu. 'But she seems to be down for some reason' Tsukune thought as he was lead to the changing room, leaving Moka all alone. 'Tsukune…' She thought sadly.

"Hey, are you awake? I heard rumors that you're a vampire, if that's true then if you're not going to swim then you might as well leave now." Tamao said before turning around and jumping into the pool, waiting for Tsukune.

(Changing Room)

When Tsukune was getting changed into the schools swimming trunks since he did want to get in trouble by Tamao, he tried starting a conversation with the girl in the grey and white bikini.

"So uh… what is your name?" Tsukune asked.

"Trout." The girl answered quickly. That answer made Tsukune almost slip on the slippery tiles.

"Come on, that can't be really your name, is it." Tsukune said he did not believe that this attractive girl was named something like that; it sounds more like an insult.

"Well, the rest of the team, especially Tamao calls me that." 'Trout' said, now that made Tsukune think, because it happened to him where the students in the human world called him 'blood tears'.

"No, I want to know…" Tsukune was interrupted then 'Trout' shouted back.

"Look, are you done in there or do I have to drag out of there." She said, clearly annoyed with Tsukune's questioning.

"Y-yes, I am done." Tsukune said, clearly afraid of making 'trout' angry and quickly got dressed.

(Swimming Pool)

When Tsukune got out of the changing room, he saw that nearly everyone was doing swimming lessons, the girls are teaching the boys.

"Say who do you tea…." SPLASH! Tsukune was talking to 'Trout' but was pushed in by her before he could continue on, and was now in front of Tamao.

"Now, Tsukune let's begin our swimming lessons." Tamao said in seducing voice, Tsukune knew that he was in a whole heap of trouble.

(Ten Minutes Later)

Tsukune was being given 'swimming pointers' by the swimming club president.

"Your form is beautiful Tsukune-kun, but it would be better if you moved your wrists a little more like this." Tamao grabbed his hand and moved his wrist like a fin while his forearm was pressed between her breasts. Tsukune's face turned crimson again, powerless against her.

The whole event made Moka twitch in anger, but inside, the whole event made her cry 'I want to swim with Tsukune too! Why do I have to be so different? I wish I could be with Tsukune too…' Moka was silently crying tears. Then someone decided to talk to her, about our human hero. "So what do you just see in that boy?" 'Trout' asked, she may of have just know the boy for a few minutes but something was just nagging her in heart.

Moka turned her head to see 'Trout' looking onwards as Tamao continued 'teaching' Tsukune. "Well Tsukune is many things, he's funny, kind, and… cute." Moka said, blushing at the end. 'Trout' raised an eyebrow at Moka before turning her head down to the ground; still not seeing what makes Tsukune great. "Is there anything else; is there something interesting about him than any other male?" 'Trout asked again, wanting to get the answer for her problem.

"Well there is one thing that makes Tsukune stand out from the rest of the boys in this school." Moka said, and by the way Moka was saying, it made 'Trout' look back at Moka. "Yes what is it?" She said, Moka looked at her and smiled. "He would always try and help anyone, especially a friend."

That started to make 'Trout' think about it, and unknowing to her made her smile, a small one, but still made her smile.

"Tell me more about Tsukune." 'Trout' said, happier than usually, and Moka and 'Trout' started to have a girl talk. While in the background, the pool started to go red because of how much blood Tsukune is losing from his continues nosebleed, by Tamao's 'training tips' and 'lessons'.

(In the Homeroom)

Kurumu sat in her seat while reading a magazine "Have you heard? The ever beautiful Moka is rumored to have joined the swim club!" A male student told another boy. Kurumu's eyebrow perked up.

_"So that's what it is, you're trying to lure Tsukune into your grasp using your body, well you're not the only one who can look good in a bikini."_ Kurumu thought while getting up and heading towards the door. "But it's unheard of for a vampire to be around water," she muttered before walking through the doorway.

(Back at the pool)

It was time for a break and Tsukune can now talk to Moka after 'suffering' from Tamao's 'swimming lessons', even 'Trout' stayed behind to talk. "Oh, man. And I thought Kurumu was bad but this is a whole new league." He said who is as red as a tomato, thanks to all of Tamao's 'training'.

"You're weird Tsukune; most guys would like to be in your place, in a minute flat." 'Trout' said, not understanding. Tsukune turned to face her and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess I'm not that type of person." Tsukune said, 'Trout' looked at him still confused, but when she saw Moka lip saying 'Another one of his characters traits.' It was now starting to make sense to her. 'Tsukune is a man who would look after and support his friends unlike…' she looked to see where Tamao and the rest of her club are sitting 'using them as a pawn.' 'Trout' is starting to have wished of have meeting Tsukune long before Tamao.

"Say um, are you gonna tell us what your real name is?" Tsukune asked, 'Trout' is easily seeing that he doesn't want to use the name that everyone else in the club use (not including Moka). Smiling in the inside once again at Tsukune's character trait she gave him the answer that he asked for back in the changing room.

"My name, my real name is Miku Kenji" Miku said, earning a smile from Tsukune which secretly made her blush. "Hello Miku-chan, I am Tsukune Aono, would you like to be friends with Moka and I? Tsukune asked Miku looked at him for a moment, before nodding her head. "Yes, I would love that, thank-you." Before giving out a big smile, the first she has done in quite a while.

"Trout." And the smile is gone, thanks Tamao.

All three turned to see Tamao with the some of the club members, and by the looks on their faces they are not amused. "I hope you aren't taking away Tsukune from, or do I have to teach you 'the lesson' again?" Tamao questioned, Miku back away from Tsukune and Moka in fright. But Tsukune was not having any of this; he rose from his seat and walked towards Tamao. "What is the meaning of this Tamao-sempai, why are treated Miku poorly?" Tsukune asked, his eyebrows are burrowed to mean that his serious.

"Oh, Tsukune you worry too much. This is just a game that we always play right?" Tamao said playfully, looking back at Miku, Tsukune looked back at Miku and saw her eyes are in fear, he is not buying it. "This isn't funny Tamao, this is no game. Can you please treat her with respect?" Tsukune pleaded, Tamao looked at Tsukune and saw the protectionist in his eyes, well she is just gonna have to break it. "Look Tsukune you have been the best student that I have ever teach in the swimming club but…" Tamao said, letting it hang in the air.

SMACK!

"TSUKUNE!" Both Moka and Miku cried.

Tsukune was smashed in the head by a full blow kick by Tamao and then fell into the water unconscious and sinking to a watery grave.

"…I don't like people telling me how to run it!" Tamao finished enraged, that someone tried to tell her how to treat her club members especially Miku, she is nothing more than her pawn.

"Tsukune! Don't worry I'll save you!" Moka cried out before rushing towards the water, only to then be splashed by another member of the club at the water's edge. "Ah...uh...haah," Moka grunted in pain as small bolts of energy run through her body, Miku managed to catch Moka and dragged her away from Tamao and the club. "Y-you bastard." Miku said, gridding her teeth together. Tamao only just laugh, "Oh dear, and what are you going to do?" She said in a sarcastic voice.

Then a scream came from pool, "HEY, WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME?" A random guy yelled while being chased by two girls. The girls surprisingly caught him quickly and then...bit him? After a few moments Miku and the weakly powered Moka noticed that the guy was rapidly getting older, until he was finally an old man, "What…what going? It's like they sucked his life out of him… or something…" Moka exclaimed, still weak from the splash of water.

"Oh, I believe that it's feeding time!" Tamao explained, she then dived underwater, and then before leaping out of the water, her legs have been replaced with a green-scaled tail, her hands were webbed, and her ears were fin-like too.

She was a Mermaid!

"Isn't it wonderful?" She happily asked. Moka and Miku looked at the other students and noticed that all the other girls were transformed as well and they were swimming after all the guys. "Don't think too badly of us, sinking ships and sucking men's life energy out of them is simply our way of life." "Oh and don't bother about little Tsukune, who I must say have a scent of a human, he's gonna be the main course!" Tamao said, laughing like a manic, while Moka and Miku gasped in horror. But that was enough to fuel the beast inside Miku.

"No! This unacceptable, I…will…**HUNT…YOU…DOWN!"**

Miku's skin started to turn into scales with same color as her bikini (which is holding on thankfully). Her legs started to disappear, only to be replaced by a tail, a shark's tail to be précised, two small fins growing from out of each of her arms, but it was her head that received the biggest change. Bones started cracking into place as her head transformed into a snout; her eyes went from sea green to dark black, a mouth, armed with the biggest and sharpest teeth you would ever see, and at the back, near the neck area, a large dorsal fin.

Her monster form is nothing but a sharkmaid, the apex predator to the mermaids.

"**S-she's a Sharkmaid?!"** One of the mermaids said, completely terrified of what she is seeing.

"**I thought she's was nothing more than a weak mermaid!"** Another said, swimming away slowly away from Miku.

Miku was now crouching, using her hands as balance, and getting ready to strike. **"Well then maybe you shouldn't always base someone on their appearance… because they might just BITE BACK!" **Miku roared, before leaping into the water, jaws opened and ready to hunt.

As Miku battled against some of the mermaids, and occasionally knocking one of them out unconscious. Tamao recovering from her state of shock of seeing Miku's true form, but then remembered, that there is a tasty meal down at the bottom of the pool. She was about to drive under only to be grabbed by the shoulder from a very angry sharkmaid.

"**I hope you weren't gonna do, what I think you're doing."** Miku said in an intimidating voice, before raising her fist, to punch her in the face.

"Hey! What going on around here?" Look who appeared its Kurumu. She saw Moka in pain, a sharkmaid beating the crap out of mermaids and… no sign of Tsukune. "Moka? Moka! What is going on around here, where is Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, Moka head her head to the ground. "He's under…" Moka said, before crying in tears. Kurumu then look at the pool, understanding what Moka is meaning. "No, No! It can't be true!" Kurumu cried out, suddenly the body of a sharkmaid came, coming towards both Moka and Kurumu.

CRASH (Sorry, only thing I could come up with)

Now Moka, Kurumu and Miku are lying on their backs all in pain, with Tamao laughed out. **"You almost had me there 'Trout', but now I am hungry and there is nothing that gets in my way of my meal!" **Tamao again was about to dive under only to see right in front of her… Tsukune?!

"**What! How could that been? I saw you DROWN!"** Tamao shouted out, as Tsukune just swam in the same spot, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "You know, Tamao-sempai. I don't mind if you try to kill and kill me, but hurt my friends and you will be sorry." Tsukune said coldly, before his transformation arises.

The sludge came to life, covering up his body, the tattoo's wired into place, and his face is now nothing but blood red eyes (mouth is still covered) and his bony tail extended. Tsukune was ready to defend Moka, Kurumu and his new friend Miku.

All of the mermaids were shocked. "His smell was that of a human, I don't understand! What in the hell are you?" Tamao was frantic.

"…" Tsukune is once again quiet, just staring at the mermaids in front of him. He knew that he had to get out of the water before Tamao and her club… Too late! The mermaids that have survive Miku's rampage, have now surrounded Tsukune.

"Well, what I said earlier still applies; we mermaids are invincible in the water." Tamao said while motioning for the other girls to attack Tsukune. The mermaids dove into the water. He tried to get out but two mermaids grabbed him by his shoulder blades, before pulling him very hard, making Tsukune's impression, to being one in pain.

The girls have gotten out of their pile up, just to seeing Tsukune get bashed by all the mermaids. "TSUKUNE!" Moka screamed. She didn't even think before diving in. "Moka don't!" Kurumu and Miku shouted out, but it was too late.

_ZZZZZZZAAAAAAPPPPPP!_

Tsukune had regained himself and knocked the mermaids out just in time to see Moka's feet fall underwater and was treated to a sight of fading bolts of energy. His eyes widened, before diving after and swam with all of his strength towards the dim figure of Moka. Tsukune was just wishing that he got Moka away from the area in the first place.

When he finally reached her he grabbed the rosary and yanked it off. The water around them was pushed back due to the tremendous energy coming off of Moka. When the pink light died down, the true Moka stood there, looking at the mermaids with distain. "I was awakened for this?" She asked Tsukune referring to the mermaids. Tsukune didn't answer; instead he picked her up bridal style and jumped towards where Kurumu and Miku, who is now, back to her human form, stood. When he landed he put Moka down and turned back to the pool.

"…" Tsukune looked back at Moka with a look of wanted her to stay with Kurumu and Miku. Before he could take two steps his forearm was grabbed by Moka.

"Did you really think that you could just awaken me and then just leave me with this weakling," She said pointing to Kurumu and Miku who had a tick marks on their head at being called weak. Tsukune stand there for a moment looking at Moka, before diving back into the fight.

"I think my love for fighting has rubbed off on him or maybe his instinct are screaming for a good fight," Moka said as she ducked from a flying, unconscious mermaid. Kurumu and Miku nod their head, as they saw Tsukune threw out another mermaid. "And I thought I was a true monster, Tsukune is something else." Miku said.

Tsukune threw out the last of Tamao's underlings off of himself, Tsukune then looked back to seeing a fuming Tamao. He then jumped out of the water, and Tamao foolishly dived underwater, before bursting into the air heading for Tsukune.

"You fool; you've just secured my victory!" Tamao shouted.

Now Tsukune could of just wacked Tamao out of the air with a stretched arm punch, but decided to make it interesting, he stretched his arm and grabbed a deck chair and smashed it into Tamao head, all in under twenty-five seconds. In which resulted with a colossal splash. When she surfaced, only her face and breasts were above water and she was clearly knocked out.

Tsukune landed on opposite sides of the pool. His 'monster form' started retreating back into his eyes, Tsukune weakly got up only for Moka promptly slapped him across the face, and he was back on the ground.

"Hey! Why'd you hit him?" Kurumu rushed to Tsukune's side as he rubbed his red cheek.

"The other Moka cried..." Inner Moka began. Tsukune looked at her, knowing of what she is talking about. "She blamed herself for not being able to swim; she was forced to live like that when she lived in the human society. Any human without the ability to think of anything but themselves has no right to be anywhere near me. Stay out of my sight Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed before taking her rosary back from Kurumu and walking away. Tsukune just stood there, staring at his feet for a few minutes.

'Moka has the right to be mad at me, I just did nothing. And we didn't found a club in were we can be together, without weakness…' Tsukune thought sadly.

"Tsukune, we should leave before the Mermaids wake up." Kurumu said, gently tugged on his hand and he slowly followed her and Miku out of the pool area.

(Four days later)

Moka hadn't been to school since the pool incident and Tsukune was worried out of his mind but he was also too scared to go see her.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see!" Tsukune turned around to see Nekonome-sensei walking towards him. "I've heard that you and Moka-san have yet to choose a club." She said.

Tsukune nodded.

"Well then, why don't you join my newspaper club? No one has joined and it's very close to being shut down." She said with a pleading tone in her voice.

_"Well it does sound calm and quiet, but without Moka-chan..."_ Tsukune thought. "I...um..."

"We'll join!" A girl's voice interrupted him.

Tsukune turned to see Moka running towards him. "Sorry! I was asleep for my rejuvenation and I apparently overslept." She said while rubbing the back of her head.

Tsukune felt so relieved that he almost burst into tears right then and there. But he just settled on smiling at her and she responded by smiling back.

"In that case, then I'm proud to welcome the both of you to the newspaper club!" Nekonome-sensei exclaimed while holding a sign that said "Welcome to the Newspaper Club!"

"We're joining too!" Kurumu and Miku had glomped Tsukune out of nowhere.

Everyone laughed, and Tsukune had a great big smile, glad that everything is back on the right track.

And that is Chapter 5 done, now, this chapter was longer than suspected. But it's done end of story.

Now, how do you guys like my OC character. Miku Kenji the sharkmaid, I have always be a fan of sharks, especially the Great White, so I decided to join one my favorite animals in the world to one of my favorite anime/manga shows. And I hope I didn't went 'Mary Sue' on her, and more importantly I hope everyone is okay with her being in Tsukune's harem.

Now you just have to wait for Chapter 6…

'The Big Bad 'Pervert' Wolf vs. Tsukune Holmes'

Coming… whenever I have time.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Rosario + Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda is the creator Rosario + Vampire. I only own the characters I create.

Summary: Tsukune Aono has just been enrolled to Yokai Academy, but just what secrets are waiting for him in the next corners. Crappy summary? Yes. Crappy story? That is your decision TsukuneXHarem, OC's will be included.

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Inner Moka or transformed monster" **

Sorry about not updating I was just waiting to get Rosario + Vampire volume 1 to 5 Season 1 Manga, which I got yesterday, so I apologies for the wait. Thanks again to all those that reviewed on the last chapter, and so far no angry comments about Miku, that's good.

Author's Note

This chapter will include three OC's character (they're triplets), but for now I putting them in the 'like Tsukune' pile. There are here mostly to help this chapter along. But I may put them into the Tsukune Harem pile.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Big Bad 'Pervert' Wolf vs. Tsukune Holmes

(Late at Night)

All was calm in Yokai Academy; it has been three days since the 'mermaids strike male' episode, and there hasn't any other incident until tonight, for another type of predator is one the prowl.

(Inside the girls changing rooms)

A student decided to have a midnight shower before going to bed, as she hummed herself a little tune as she got into some clothes, she doesn't know that she's being peeped on. Suddenly she felt someone's presence, and looked to her right.

"Who's there?" She asked only to see a shadow go pass the window. "Is there somebody out there?" She received only silence.

(Girls Dorms)

Now a girl only in her… (*cough bra and panties cough*) …was getting changed ready to go to bed, only to have a shadow of a large beast was right behind her, she turned around and scream.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Isn't that a pleasant way, to start the new chapter?

(The next day. In the school courtyard)

"Tsukune, please can I such your blood?" Moka asked eagerly looking at Tsukune who was sweating slightly.

He audibly gulped but his look remained determined. "Yes, Moka-chan… you can suck my blood." He said, ready to embrace the pain.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and buried her head on his chest.

"This is the first time...you've offered to let me drink your blood!" She squealed before sinking her fangs into his neck.

"OW, STARTING TO HURT..." Tsukune exclaimed as Moka continued to drink happily.

(After a few minutes)

"Ah! That hit the spot. Seriously Tsukune I think I'm getting addicted to your blood, it's absolutely delicious." Moka squealed and skipped towards the school. She was completely oblivious to the half-dead human who was lying on his stomach a few feet away.

"One of these days she's gonna suck me dry, and I'll die of anemia." Tsukune muttered weakly to himself as he tried to get up. "Hopefully the newspaper club we've joined would make that as a headline."

'Today's Headline: Boy been found sucked bone dry'… I LOVE IT!

(Thirty minutes later)

Tsukune was headed towards the classroom were the Newspaper Club was based at, but as he walked along, he started to hear a conversation between three girls, now normally Tsukune would ignore, not wanting to be an eavesdropper, but it sounded very serious.

"Did you guys hear that there is a peeping tom on campus?" The first girl said.

"Yeah, isn't it creepy? I can't even change clothes, without having to look over my shoulder." The second girl then replied.

"Me neither." The third said, "My club actual had to post a lookout whenever we get changed."

"Good Idea." The first and second girls replied in agreement before walking away. Leaving Tsukune was standing not that far away from the stairs, to start thinking about the situation of the peeping tom.

'So there is a peeping tom at Yokai? Oh, this is just great. The last time I saw a peeping tom was when he was discovered, said to have to be left for dead at a park. R.I.P Issei.' Tsukune thought, before doing a small 'pray' for the boy, at his old school.

'But this is a monster school, so whoever is peeping on the girls, has to be a monsters of some sort and not just some ordinary one at that, because it is obvious that these girls haven't seen him.' 'I might have to bring him out.' Tsukune thought quickly before going up the stairs heading for the classroom.

Now when Tsukune said 'bring him out', he doesn't mean his transformation 'monster form' (he still doesn't have a clue about that.) He meant 'Investigator Tsukune', you see before the incident four years ago he was actual popular at school, he was mostly famous of finding out peepers playing 'let's peep in the girls changing rooms', but stopped being 'The Investigator' after the incident, mostly because he wasn't given any respect, even if he did found a peeper.

But if he was going to bring that Tsukune back, it's going to take a lot of his skill to bring this peeper down.

(The Newspaper Club)

Tsukune had finally walked into the classroom where he noticed that Moka, Kurumu and Miku were there waiting for him. Tsukune saw that Kurumu was about to glomp him; he closed his eyes and prepared to be suffocated by her breasts. After a few minutes of nothing he opened his eyes to see her in his face as if she was examining him.

"Tsukune, you're so pale, were you nearly eaten alive by that horrible Moka again!" and THEN she glomped him.

"Oh, my poor Tsukune, don't worry I will make you better." Miku said, rubbing her back against his, Tsukune has no idea on when or why Miku started doing this, but it makes his nerves tingle every single time.

Nekonome-Sensei chose that moment to walk in. They all took our seats as she sat in her own.

"I happily welcome all of you to the Yokai Academy Newspaper club!" Nekonome-sensei announced to the gathered students.

The only ones there were Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Miku.

"Um, Sensei? There are only four of us, not counting you." Moka stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, that's right! None of you have met the President of the Newspaper Club. He's actually late." Nekonome-sensei muttered the last part to herself but everyone still heard her.

After a moment the classroom door was opened and in walked a male student, who looked slightly older than the rest of them, had dark brown hair under a bandanna, and (Tsukune noticed) a certain gleam in his eyes as he glanced at Kurumu, Moka and Miku.

"Sorry, I'm late!" He said smoothly as he handed a bouquet of roses to the younger girls who blushed lightly not as much as when he compliments them or something like that but still blushed either way.

Tsukune wasn't jealous at all; it was just that he had a bad feeling that this guy was a pervert, maybe even the peeping tom that the girls were talking about earlier. He looked like a wolf in sheep clothing or something.

"This is Ginei Morieka, a sophomore and the president of the Newspaper Club," Nekonome-sensei happily introduced the young man. "I believe that none of you have met anyone above your own grades so think of this as a practice of co-existing with your elder classmates, I have a staff meeting to go to so I'm leaving them with you, Gin." She walked out the door

"So, what exactly do we do?" Tsukune asked after a moment of silence.

"Let's get down to business, for starters let me go ahead and explain what The Newspaper Club is all about. First and most foremost, the club writes, edits and publish, the schools paper. When something happens on campus, we're there to report it, and would do anything for a story, that does include putting ourselves in harm's way. I'll tell you right now, this isn't gonna be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself!"

"Wow, he sounds like a hard-hitting journalist." Moka said.

Ginei switched to his, I'm-just-a-kind-and-harmless-person look. "But, sometimes we report on the normal stuff." "With all that said, does anyone have any suggestions? He asked. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Miku thought for a moment.

"I've got an idea." Kurumu said, bring everyone's attention to her. "How about that peeping tom everyone is talking about?" "Peeping tom?" Miku questioned.

"You haven't heard, there's this prevent that has been going around campus lately, and peeping on girls. The freak is said to be so quick no one has been able get a good description of him yet." Kurumu said, answering Miku question.

"A peeper is the worst of the worst" Moka said, adding her two cent into the topic.

"Yeah, that's for sure, this guy has to be stopped." Miku said, now understanding on what is going on.

"Then let's use The Newspaper Club, to bring him down." Kurumu said, receiving everyone (not including Gin though) nodding in agreement. Tsukune thought back to what he was thinking before. 'Well, looks like 'The Investigator' going to have his work cut out'.

"Then the first thing we have to do is find so informants." Gin said, joining in the conversation.

(Later)

Info boards are being put up asking anyone who has any leads involving with the peeping tom, but it seems that the peeper could be closer to them then they might think.

"Sempai! Is this high enough to stick the posters?" Moka asked. Currently they were at the back of a classroom hanging up posters. Moka and Kurumu were standing on top of chairs, trying to put the posters on the wall while Tsukune and Miku were stacking papers.

"No! Just a bit higher!" Their sempai said.

"Huh?" Kurumu turned and gave a questioning look towards Gin since she was unsure of why the poster needed to be higher.

"What! Even higher?" Moka asked in an apprehensive tone.

"Yeah! Much, much higher!" Gin replied, a hint of a blush across his features.

All the while, Tsukune had not taken his eye off of Gin. His attitude bothered him. Sometimes he was flirty and friendly, and other times he seemed to be deadly serious. His gut feeling was telling him that something was wrong with this guy. Suddenly, Tsukune noticed Gin bend down and he was staring at….!

Tsukune suddenly became alarmed when he realized that Gin was looking at the girls' panties! The man was completely shameless! Not only did he bend over, but he was practically sitting on the floor and enjoying the view! Gin simply watched as the girls struggled to put the poster as high up as they could. He decided to stop Gin from staring at Kurumu's and Moka's panties. 'Could Gin be the peeping tom that everyone is talking about' Tsukune thought to himself, before shouting out Gin to inform him that he has finished stacking the papers.

"Hey, Sempai!" Tsukune said Gin shot straight back up, just as Moka and Kurumu look behind.

"Yes, what is it, Tsukune." Gin said, clearly annoyed that his 'fun' was interrupted.

"I've have just finished stacking the papers up, and I was wondering if we should be asking any students that have suffered being peeped at?" Tsukune said his mind shifting into 'investigation mode'.

"Well, I guess that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Gin said in a flat voice. Not sounding very interested.

"Thanks Gin. Come on girls, I may need help in this." Tsukune said, before heading out the door. All the girls came rushing after Tsukune, leaving Gin all alone. 'Ah, Tsukune you just got rid of my fun.' Gin thought, not happy that the three girls left him, and not even acknowledging him. 'Well I promise you that will not happen again.' Gin thought before he left the classroom as well.

(With Tsukune and the Girls)

"So Tsukune what would you like us help you with?" Moka said, as the four of them walked down the hallways. Tsukune thought for a moment before answering.

"Do any of you girls, know anyone that the peeping tom, has peeped on?" Tsukune asked, since he doesn't really know any of the girls beside the three beside him.

"I know one." Kurumu said, "Her name is Yoko Azuma, it is said that she was one of the first." She said. She is secretly trying to be on Tsukune's good side, and to have a better advantage than Moka and Miku.

"Alright then do you know where she is? I mean, I am not allowed to go near the girls dorms, so is she involved in any club activities?" Tsukune said. Kurumu was about to say it, but Moka said it before her. "I heard that she is in art class, which is probable going to end soon." She said. Moka saw that Kurumu was doing and no way is she going to succeed.

"That's great! Thanks Moka, Kurumu… Do you know where the art room is?" Tsukune gave a slight praise to both girls before asking where the art room is. But before BOTH Moka and Kurumu could answer, Miku pointed out to where the room is. "It's this way Tsukune, follow me." She said before taking the lead, with Tsukune walking behind. "Alright! Thanks Miku. If weren't for you girls, I would've miss our chance on bring down this creep." Tsukune said, with a smile. Tsukune is unaware however, that the girls have started a war to get Tsukune to love them more than the other.

(Arts Class)

Everyone was finishing packing up and heading out of the class room. Yoko Azuma was the last to get out. She stood only up to Tsukune's neck; her body was even slimmer than Miku's. (She does gymnastics as well), her assets are the same size as Moka's, her head is cover by a beautiful stream of purple hair, and her face is just as beautiful, with purple eyes. However, ever since she was peeped on, she became nervous and doesn't like to trust anyone, expect her other sister these days, afraid of being peeped on again or even worse.

When she got out, she saw that Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Miku were waiting for her. "Y-Yes, can I help you with something?" Yoko asked, clearly afraid that something might happen to her. Tsukune then answered her question. "Are you Yoko Azuma?" He asked. Yoko froze up, by not wanting to be said as a coward she answered to Tsukune's question. "Yes, I am Yoko Azuma. Is there something wrong?" she asked, "We would like to ask you questions about the peeping tom incident." Moka said, Yoko froze up again, she hated that prevent whoever he is, peeping on her. It made her feel weak and defenseless.

"Why?" She asked, again trying to not look like a coward in front of them.

"We are part of The Newspaper Club, and we want to bring that prevent to justice." Miku said, earning nods from the rest of the gang. Yoko looked at them and can clearly tell that they are serious.

"Okay, I tell what I know of. It's not a lot but I hope it's a start." Yoko said Tsukune gave her smile which made her warm in the inside. "Then come, will talk about it back in the newspaper club class room." Tsukune said, leading the girls and Yoko back in for some information about this prevent running around.

(The Newspaper Club)

Tsukune and the girls, along with Yoko are seated along the main table in the center of the room; Miku had a pen, paper with her, as well as Moka, their jobs are to write down notes as Yoko told Tsukune (because she feels more conformable talking to him) about what happened that night.

"Well, it was late afternoon and I have just finished doing my gymnastic training, and was getting starting to change back into my school uniform." Yoko said, pausing for a moment while Moka wrote down what Yoko said, in abbreviation.

"As I was about half way buttoning up my shirt I saw form the back of my eye, a flash." Yoko said.

"Did you say a flash?" Tsukune questioned, puzzling him, before getting an understanding on what Yoko meant. "Like a camera flash? He asked, and Yoko nodding. "Yeah, that is what I thought it was, so when I looked over to where the flash came from and there was no one there." Yoko said, as Miku finished writing down.

Tsukune is thinking for a minute, thinking on what Yoko had just told. 'Well, she may have not seen the pervert. At least she told us that the pervert is uses a camera. So whoever he is, must be a good photographer.' He thought. "Thank-you Yoko-san, for telling us what happen, we promise you that we will find this peeper." Tsukune said with determination in his voice. Making all the girls including Yoko blush, to know that he will help all the girls stop this peeping tom.

Suddenly, the door was slammed wide open as two blurs came in and punched Tsukune in the face. The punch was so hard it made Tsukune hurl over to the right side of the classroom. Tsukune's head was spinning and was seeing triple Yoko's.

Look like the rest of the family had just come in.

"YOU! You stay away from our sister!" The girl on Yoko's left said coldly. She is like Yoko is appearance except for one major difference, her hair. Instead of it being purple it was dark blue including her eyes. And of course her personality is difference. Unlike Yoko who is shy and timid girl. This girl personality is more of a protectionist for her sisters. Her name is Tukiko Azuma.

"Yes, please. Stay away from her; we don't want her in any more pain." The girl on Yoko's right said in a peaceful voice. She, like the other two sisters, she is the same in appearance, but like the others her hair is a different colour. Instead of purple or dark blue, her hair is yellow, and like the other two her eyes are the same colour as her hair. And of her personality is different as well. Her personality is more on the line of wanting a peaceful way out of situations and not with violence. Her name is Jin Azuma.

"Tukiko, Jin!? What are you two doing?" Yoko said. Not happy that her sisters have barged in and punched the guy that was trying to help her, who is now by the way, lying on the ground with Rosario's flying above his head. While the rest of girls are in shock of what just happened, before going over to where Tsukune is.

"What are we doing? Yoko you said that you would never tell anyone what happened to you, except us and yet, you told this guy and his friends. It hasn't been a week when it happened." Tukiko said, calming down from her outburst at Tsukune.

"The reason why, I am telling these guys, The Yokai Academy Newspaper Club. About what happened to me, and that they are trying to see if they can find this peeper." Yoko said, both Tukiko and Jin then looked at her, then Tsukune, Yoko, Tsukune… they figured out they made a terrible mistake.

"Whoops, sorry about that sir." Jin said, as Tsukune got back onto his feet.

Now Tsukune, whose head has finally stop spinning, but just because his head stopped spinning, doesn't mean that he can't say stupid questions. "I'm sorry but who are you two you look the same as Yoko-san?" Tsukune said.

"I am Tukiko Azuma, and she is Jin Azuma, as you can tell were triplets." Tukiko said, introducing herself and Jin to Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Miku. "We just thought our sister was in danger, so I guess we acted before asking, sorry about that Mr.…" Jin said, but not knowing Tsukune's name. "My name is Tsukune Aono; it is a pleasure to meet you." Tsukune said. So from that Tsukune and the girls, talked with the Azuma Triplets, talking mostly about bring down the pervert.

(Later)

After saying good night to the Moka, Kurumu and Miku (the triplets went to the girl's dorms before them). Tsukune was now pondering through his thoughts on what to do, and after heavy thinking he decided that this is it time for Investigator Tsukune to return.

(The Next Day)

Moka, Kurumu, Miku and even Yoko, were heading towards The Newspaper Club classroom, when then girl came running towards them and then stopping right in front of girls. "Hey, girls have you guys seen Tsukune Aono?" The girl said, confusing the girls at the girl's question. "Why, what's the matter did something happened to him?" Moka asked, concerned that something happen to Tsukune.

"Oh no he's fine, but he's like a whole different person, he's being like a real detective. Hell, he's even wearing this cute detective's uniform. He's going around school asking girls about any evidence on the peeper, writes the information down on small notepad before saying 'Thank-you Madam' and walks off… he is so dreamy." The girls said the last part with a big blush on her face.

"Where is he?" Kurumu said, cross at this girl saying Tsukune's dreamy. That's her line to say.

"Last I heard. He was given permission to look for clues outside the girls change room near the pool area." The girls said before rushing off. The girls, knowing where Tsukune is, went off to the girl's change room anxious to know that is going on with their male 'friend'.

(Girl's change room pool area, outside)

The girls have just reached the outer wall of the change room, where they started hearing a familiar male voice.

"The peeper must of set up position here, underneath the trees. Making his visibility unseen from the girls, though how Yoko saw the flash? Was it a mistake that he made? Forgetting to turn it off or does Yoko have a better eye sight? Questions, Questions." The male said, as the girls turned around the corner they had to cover up the blush they had on their faces (yes including Yoko) away. For there, standing under a tree was Tsukune Aono, wearing a detective's uniform as what the girl described as cute. (To make it short it the same uniform that Kurumu wore in the anime)

"Tsukune is that you?" Moka asked, Tsukune turned around to see the girls, he gave them a friendly smile "Good morning girls, and yes it is I." He said. "Come over here girls, I have to show you something." The girls walked over to where Tsukune is, before he started explaining. "I tell right now that pervert has been using this place for a couple of times now." He said the girls looked to where Tsukune is standing, but can't quite understand.

"What do mean Tsukune?" Miku asked, "Yeah, Tsukune care to explain." Yoko asked, not seeing what Tsukune is seeing. "It's quite simple Yoko-san, see the grass over there." Tsukune said, pointing out to a patch of grass. "Yeah, we can see that." She said, the Tsukune pointed down to near where his feet are at. "This grass area here is flatter than to over there, which means that it has been walked on constantly." Now it started making sense because the side of the building has a window there and thanks to the tree above them makes the pervert unable to be seen.

The girls were now thinking however, of what has become of Tsukune. "Um Tsukune can you tell us h—" Moka was interrupted, when Tsukune but two fingers in front of her mouth, stand still for a moment before rushing off, obviously going after someone.

The girls went after Tsukune but didn't have to go far as Tsukune was standing at the front gate and by the looks of it disappointed.

"Dammit, that was the peeper right there, slippery bugger." Tsukune said then turned to the girls. "Moka, Kurumu and Miku, follow me back to the newspaper club classroom please, Yoko if you could, bring your sisters as well I think we are getting near closer on who is the peeping tom of Yokai Academy." Tsukune said, before walking off with the girls, while Yoko went to grab her sisters.

(Somewhere else)

The pervert ran until he was out of Tsukune's sight before stopping to catch his breath. "T-That was too close." He said, "How did he know about one of peeping spots?" He said, thinking about how to deal with Tsukune.

"I think it's time that I, bring you down Tsukune Aono." The pervert said before heading off.

(The Newspaper Club Classroom)

Tsukune is discussing with the girls including Tukiko and Jin about the clues he has gather and the possibility on who is the peeping tom. But the girls are more of thinking about man who is right in front of him.

'Tsukune, you are a person that has everything a girl wants in a man, including your delicious blood.' Moka thought, as Tsukune continued explaining.

'Just you wait Tsukune, you are my 'destined one' and soon both Moka and Miku will be an afterthought.' Kurumu thought, as she stared at her chosen love.

'You saved me from Tamao and her club, and I want to love me, as I love you.' Miku said, looking at Tsukune with dreamy eyes.

But with Yoko, Tukiko and Jin, they were the only one focusing at the topic of the peeper… just.

Tsukune looked at the females surrounding him, staring at him. It's starting to make him feel uncomfortable. 'Maybe I shouldn't of have wear the uniform.' Tsukune thought.

(Later on in the day)

Tsukune had just finish talking to another group of girls about the peeper, and like the rest, they only had a glimpse. As he walked down the hall, he was approached by none other than Gin. "Tsukune! Today club activities will be held outside! Why don't you come with me?" Gin asked, raising suspicion within Tsukune. Gin does sound and act like a pervert. Hell he even saw him peep under Moka and Kurumu.

"Alright Gin." He said, not trusting him, before walking out with him outside.

Once they were outside, Tsukune's suspicions were confirmed. Gin had led him to an alleyway of some sort. The alleyway was at the back of a building, away from the busy flow of people. "Don't you worry, everybody'll be coming soon!" Gin assured him.

"So, why are we meeting up in here?" Tsukune asked, he decided that it would be best to go along with it, and if there was anything that feels wrong, he will stop Gin.

"We're here!" Gin ignored Tsukune as he stopped walking. "This is the place Tsukune-kun!"

He looked around warily. He saw nothing but wall. "Here?" The angel asked.

"Look over there!" Gin said as he pointed towards a small rectangular window. "Why doncha take a peek inside?"

Tsukune was wary, but again he decided to go along with it. As he got up on a barrel and reached for the window, he heard Gin say, "Moka-san is even better than I heard. You know… I really like her. She's even got me falling in love with her at first sight."

Tsukune paused and turned to face Gin, who was staring right back at him with a deadly serious look. "I'm serious. I'm going to make sure Akashiya Moka becomes my woman!"

Tsukune decided that enough was enough and hopped off the barrel. "Look Gin, I know what it on the other side and you know too." He said, in a serious voice staring at Gin.

"Damn and I thought that you would buy it." Gin whispered under his breath, Gin then stared at Tsukune.

"So cut the crap Gin, I know that you are the peeping tom going around school, I saw you peeping on Moka and Kurumu in Newspaper Club, and you are the one that lead me to the back of the girls changing room. And besides from that, who else carries a camera around with them," Tsukune said. (Actually you're wrong about that Tsukune)

"Oh, please Tsukune. Even if I was the peeper where is your proof?" Gin said grinning because he knows that it's true.

"I may not have the evidences now, but believe me Gin, you will fall." Tsukune said, before walking off, leaving Gin behind.

(Later at Night)

The full moon shined on Moka who was standing on top of the school's building. She was thinking on how Tsukune is to bring down the peeper. However she doesn't know that see is the pervert's next target.

"Oh! So this is where you've been Moka-san?" A voice came from behind Moka. She turned around to face Gin, who was waving and smiling at her.

"It's night already. Look, it's a beautiful full moon tonight." Gin said as he looked up at the moon, a mysterious grin spreading across his face.

"Gin… "Moka said, unsure of what to say. What was Gin doing here?

"You know when I laid my eyes on you. I knew that you are the one."

An arm wrapped itself around Moka, who turned and faced a grinning Gin. "You know what I think you should do is just forget about Tsukune." Gin said, shocking Moka.

"Umm…" Moka was unsure of what to say. Gin was acting… strangely.

"Tonight… I'll console you." Gin said as he began leaning forward.

"EEK! No let go!" Moka screamed as she tried wriggling out of Gin's embrace.

"What? Am I not holding you tenderly enough?" Gin said, not letting Moka go.

"No! You just felt me up!" Moka cried out, she feels like she's being violated.

"Well, it is a full moon and I can't help but lose control of myself!" He said as he pointed to the moon. Then he shifted his attention back to Moka… and puckered his lips!

"So just give in to it! When I go wild, my urges just make me go crazy!" Gin said as he struggled to bring Moka closer and zero in for the kiss.

"NO! STOP IT!" In one supreme effort, Moka managed to break free and push Gin into a wall.

"Gin! What is wrong with, Tsukune is my friend, my first friend." Moka said, putting her left hand over her chest were her heart is. "NO! I am not going to abandon Tsukune." Moka shouted out.

A strange feeling suddenly overwhelmed Moka as she looked towards Gin's general direction. She heard some chuckling coming from the cloud of dust that was obscuring her vision. "Ha-ha… you are serious? How admirable!" Part of Gin's face was revealed… and it barely resembled the friendly looking expression Gin always wore. Instead, it was almost sadistic and taunting. His eyes gleamed with a predatory look.

"I'm falling harder and harder for you Moka-san…" He got up slowly and deliberately. He brought out his arm slightly in front of him and clenched his fist tightly. "But I told you… right? That on nights with a full moon, my self control **weakens!"**

The air around Gin flared and spiraled around him. Moka is in fright as she saw Gin's hands turn into claws, his body become more bulky as fur began to cover him.

"**NOW MOKA AKASHIYA, YOU ARE MINE!" **Gin howled as he towered over Moka. His hand reached closer and closer to Moka, who could only cower in fear from the werewolf's fierce aura.

"Get away from her."

The werewolf turned around and snarled as it recognized that face. **"Well, well if it isn't Tsukune and…" **Gin now sees that not only is there Tsukune. But there was also Kurumu, Miku and the Azuma Triplets.

Tsukune stood there, and he had something in his hands. "You wanted your evidence Gin! Here it is!" Tsukune shouted before throwing onto the roof… pictures of girls getting changed!

"**What, how did you get those photos?" **Gin asked in disbelief, those were his photo from the previous night.

Tsukune cracked a grin. "Simple Gin… you left your dorm door open." Everyone around Tsukune then just 'anime drop'. Because it was that simple. "And what I treasure sight of your crime against the girls of Yokai Academy." Tsukune said, earning a blush on all the girls for Tsukune's effort on protecting them.

"**Well I guess there is nothing else to do… BUT END YOU!" **Gin growled before heading towards Tsukune.

Tsukune, being the unselfish person he is, decided to get the girls out of harms way. "Girls MOVE!" Just as he said that, he was sent flying, by a punch from Gin.

"TSUKUNE!" The girls cried out, as they saw him skid across the roof. Moka then rushed towards Tsukune to help him up. Tsukune condition is not good, he has scarps from the tiles on the roof and the punch from Gin really knocked him up.

"Ts-Tsukune?" Moka said, tears coming out of her eyes. Tsukune looked up to see Moka above him, before speaking to Moka. "Hey, Moka." Tsukune said, his breathing a bit off. "Can you promise me to make this wolf yelp in pain?" Tsukune asked, but not to the Moka that he see in front of him. He then grabbed hold of the rosary around Moka's neck, and with a small tug pulled it off.

**"GET AWAY FROM HER,"** Gin roared and leapt at them but was stopped when a loud 'snap' echoed from them and then they disappeared from sight due to a red light and Gin was overcome with a sense of dread.

When the light died down, Gin beheld Moka's true form with Tsukune right beside her.

And he did what any perv would do. He ogled her.

**"Moka's true form is even more beautiful than her human disguise! She's absolutely perfect!"** He exclaimed out loud to himself but was still heard by the other two.

Inner Moka glanced at the perverted werewolf with an ice cold glare which he returned with a wolfish grin, **"I will make your wish true." **Inner Moka said to Tsukune, but not in her normal cold voice. Kurumu and Miku then came to get Tsukune out of the battlefield.

Moka went for a charge, but as she got close Gin just disappeared. **"Under the light of the full moon, a werewolf is undefeatable!"** Gin's voice resonated with victory as he leapt into the air and dived down towards Moka, who jump out of Gin's reach. "And by that I mean that not even a vampire can stand against my power." Gin boasted much to her chagrin.

**"Just accept it! As long as that moon is in the sky you're helpless!"** Gin said, boasted about his power even more, there is just one major fault with his power. The clouds are moving in…

Tsukune was watching as Gin continues to race around Moka with his speed, which made Tsukune think… could she actually loose.

Then in an instead Moka had grabbed Gin by the hand shocking the boasting werewolf. "But how could she-? She stopped me?! Oh wait…" Gin then looked back at the moon, were it is covered up by some clouds.

**"CRAP! THE STUPID MOON IS HIDDEN BY THE STUPID CLOUDS WHICH MEANS THAT MY POWER DOES COME OUT!"** Gin cried out and once again everyone except Moka this time, 'anime drop'.

**"Ha… I don't need the moon. I still have power that runs deep so… SUBMIT TO ME, MOKA!** Gin cried out, for the final time before getting kick in the face hard.

Gin flies over towards a fence railing, in which he stopped before it… until it gave way and let Gin take for the fall Tsukune predicted the last time they met.

**"You'll have to spend some time at the gym first." "If you want to have a chance with me, Dog- Breath…"** Moka said, **"Until then… Learn Your Place."** Moka finished, not before having a quick glance at Tsukune, which made Tsukune miss a beat.

(The next day in front of the school)

EXTRA! EXTRA! YOKAI ACADEMY TIMES NEWSPAPER! THE PEEPING TOM FOUND! ALL THANKS TO 'DETECTIVE AONO'!

Yokai Academy's first newspaper issue is being handed out, also receiving so "Thanks-You" from Tukiko, Jin and especially Yoko.

"Who knew that something like this would be our first story?" Tsukune said, turning his head towards Miku, Kurumu and finally Moka who is standing on a table setting up signs. "Am I right Moka-chAAAAAA?!" He accidentally looked up to see her pink panties and blood squirted out of his nose.

"Don't look up here!" Moka shouted before kicking him out of his chair by reflex.

Once she realized what she had done Moka jumped off the table to check on her friend. "Tsukune are you alright?" She asked before she sniffed the air and began to sway. "Oh no," Tsukune muttered miserably because he knew what was coming next.

"Your blood smells incredible." She leaned down to his neck and, to his surprise, kissed his neck before chomping down on it.

"Ow!" Tsukune said not really caring this time around.

"Moka! Get off of him!" Kurumu and Miku exclaimed and another fight between the girls began again.

In the background, Gin is being chased by a horde of angry girls. "Soon, Moka Akashiya… you will be mine!" Gin said, before double his pace to get away.

* * *

And that is Chapter 6 done, now, this chapter was longer than suspected, because of the wait. But it's done, I'm happy and I hope you guys as well.

This chapter is by far one of my most hateful from the Rosario + Vampire manga and also the Rosario + Vampire anime episode, it just made Tsukune so weak. So I decided that I should give Tsukune a different background other than being falsely accused of being the pervert.

Now it is clearly shown that I did not reveal what are Yoko's, Tukiko's and Jin's true selves (monster form) are. So I am wondering if any of you guys know, hazard a guess.

Q: What type of monster did you think the Azuma Triplets are?

Next time on Rosario + Vampire: Blood Tears Chapter 7

'That sneaking little witch and her dead friend'

Until then see ya.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Rosario + Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda is the creator Rosario + Vampire. I only own the characters I create.

Summary: Tsukune Aono has just been enrolled to Yokai Academy, but just what secrets are waiting for him in the next corners. Crappy summary? Yes. Crappy story? That is your decision TsukuneXHarem, OC's will be included.

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Inner Moka or transformed monster" **

Author Note

I was doing some thinking about the triplets from the last chapter and decided that it should be just Yoko that joins in with Tsukune's Harem. The other two are just support characters. It is time for another chapter and a new OC, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Six: That sneaking little witch and her 'dead' friend

Welcome to Yokai Academy. A school in where young monsters study in order to help them adapt to human society, which even includes…

MIDTERM EXAMS RESULTS!

"The results are up!" A student called out; as the board was surrounded by students, trying located there own names and which position they are in.

"I can't look!" Another student shouted.

"I failed… failed…" A student whispered to himself.

And right in the center of the board at rank one hundred and twenty-eight. It's our average human boy hero. Surviving a school full of monsters, who apparently transform into a monster himself… wait… what? That not something average…

Tsukune Aono!

'Well most average student in the school, is not that bad I mean I could be…' Tsukune's thought was interrupted by some talking behind him.

"Check it out guys! I'm ranked in the top 200." Was heard behind him, making Tsukune turn and find three students, each with pointed ears, but different color faces. The one with the purple face seemed to have been the one that was talking.

"I'm ranked 222th, that's bad!" The blue faced one commented.

"I'm envious of you." the green faced guy said, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. All three suddenly started laughing to themselves, making Tsukune sweat drop.

'… Like those guys.' Tsukune finished commenting in his mind. 'But compared to Moka-Chan…' Tsukune then looked down to where Moka was ranked, in thirteenth place.

So let's do the math's shall we one hundred and twenty eight subtract by thirteen equals one hundred and fifteen. Which means that Moka is one hundred fifteen times smarter than Tsukune… way the go Tsukune… way the go…

'That is one big gap' Tsukune thought sadly.

"You're so amazing, Moka-san." Tsukune heard, causing him to turn and see that it was indeed Moka walking through the courtyard. "Not only are you the most beautiful girl in the school but you are smart too."

"Having brains and beauty is the best description for her!" Another person commented. After a few more seconds, Moka's attention was drawn toward Tsukune and she quickly moved toward him.

"Tsukune!" When she reached him, Tsukune moved his left arm to rub the back of his neck, partially in embarrassment.

"You're really amazing, Moka-chan." Tsukune commented, gesturing toward the ranking board.

"Oh please!" "It's just a coincidence." Moka replied, a slight blush appearing on her face. "If it's alright with you, then next time…" Moka said, lifting her head to look at Tsukune.

"Next time what?" Tsukune questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Moka began poking her pointer fingers together, a nervous look on her face. "Let's study together."

"Thank you, Moka-chan." For a little while the two of them stood there, just staring at each other. The glares of the other males were ignored by the both of them. But there was also small shadow behind Moka, saying.

"Moka-san?"

(Off to the side of Moka and Tsukune)

"Moka-san." A small girl with a pointed purple hat, yellow bow around her neck, and a purple cape said, as she looked onward.

"There you are Zukari." A dull voice was heard behind her, the girl turned her head around to see a girl older than her, wearing the normal school clothes but she seem to be in some sort of loafing position. Her skin color looks grayish; her eyes are grey and dull, and her hair color is a grayish brown like her hair is rust. She almost looks like if Miku spent in the water for a hundred years.

"I told you already that my name is Yukari not Zukari, Shinda." The small girl scolded at her, whose name is Yukari Sendo, simply the schools smartest student and her 'friend' is Shinda Kana, the schools… not brightest student; simply saying, the genius is with the baka.

"Daydreaming about the pink-haired girl, again?" Shinda asked which earned a small blush from Yukari. Shinda just smiled, she may not be intelligent, but she can tell if someone is in love.

"Oh Yukari, you should stop being in your fantasy world. You know it won't come true." Shinda said, mocking the little girl.

"Well sorry for dreaming, I at least, am thinking of someone better than simple 'average'." Yukari snapped back, this time making Shinda stop in her track. A couple of nights ago night Shinda smelt the sense of a male in one of the dorms, the smell has intoxicated her with love. It had a sort of sickly scent, and in fact his scent is very close.

"Congratulations, Yukari Sendo-san." The girls heard from behind them, causing them to look in the direction of the voice. There stood three males, all in the standard uniforms, two were minus the green jackets, and the middle one had a green armband on his left arm.

"C-class president?" Yukari said, back off slowly.

"As predicted, you're number one again." The middle male of the group said. "And only eleven years old. I guess you didn't skip grades for nothing." He continued, while Yukari looked back between the three with a slightly worried look on her face. "But, you will suffer if you get too cocky." He finished in a warning tone of voice.

"Cocky?" Yukari asked genuine confusion in her voice.

"For example!" The one to Yukari's right yelled. "Your attire looks like cosplay!" He pointed to her outfit, which it actually did, since she finished her look with a wand that had a heart on the end. And inside the heart, was a glowing star.

"No matter how you look at it, it's against school rules." The third member commented, giving Yukari's outfit a look over.

"This is…" Yukari started, but she was cut off by the middle male, who obviously was the leader.

"Seriously, as the class representative, your existence is a headache to me." He said making Yukari gained a hurt look on her face.

"Hey now, isn't it not nice speak to girls." Shinda said, clearly annoyed with the three males.

"Oh be quiet, like you know anything." The leader said.

As the three males began to laugh at Yukari and Shinda, they failed to notice Yukari moving her wand behind her back. With a slight wave, the star on top flashed bright green for a brief instant, before it stopped. A split second later, a small pebble flew onto the head of the class President.

Now it was Yukari's turn to laugh. "HA HA HA! Serves you right." She said, while wiping away a few tears from her eyes.

"You…" The leader said, quickly leaping to his feet, beginning to lung a clawed hand at Yukari. "Your gonna pay for that, you little-"

"No!" His claw was stopped by because in front of his previous target.

"You're…" He started, seeing the bright pink hair and green eyes.

"It's not nice to attack young girls." Moka said.

By this time, the little skirmish had drawn the other student's attention toward them. "Huh, what's the commotion over there?" One questioned to no one in particular. Another said, "Aren't those people from the second class?"

Seeing that they had the attention of everyone in the nearby area, the leader retracted his claws, and decided to make a hasty retreat. "We will leave it at here for the moment." He said, before turning and moving away, with his partners. "All right, let's go." As he walked, he turned his head to glare at Yukari. "Seriously, being in the same class with that filthy race makes me want to puke." He said, before heading back to the main building.

(Lunchroom)

"Thanks for your help just now! You saved me." Yukari said, as she sat across from Moka and Tsukune. "I'm Yukari Sendo!"

Shinda was also there sitting beside Yukari and in front of Tsukune. "And I am Shinda Kana." Shinda simply said.

"I've heard about you, Yukari!" Moka said. "That you're younger by four years, even though we're classmates."

"That means she skipped a couple grades, right?" Tsukune said half-asked, half-stated.

"You must be really smart, Yukari-chan." Moka said, giving a smile. "And the clothes are nice too."

Yukari blushed at this, and began waving her hand in front of her face, like she was waving the comment off. "It's nothing, really." She said, though her flustered tone said she was somewhat embarrassed by the compliment. "Moka-san is much more beautiful, desu." She replied. "Other than that, actually I…I…" She started, but it seemed she was having problems saying what she wanted to.

At Tsukune's and Moka's blank looks, she continued. "Erm…I…I…" Suddenly, she leapt over the table, landing right on Moka, causing both to crash to the floor. "I love Moka-san!"

Tsukune stared at the spot that Yukari had been occupying a moment ago, before turning to face the two girls. But, he had to turn his head away from them, a blush on his face, when he saw the position they were in. Yukari was lying on top of Moka, and at that point in time, Yukari was fondling Moka's breasts.

"I love you even more when I see you pass by my classroom. And I've made up my mind after you saved me." Yukari said, while she continued her ministrations on Moka.

"Eh, by saying that you have made up your mind is..?" Moka started, like she was almost afraid of the answer.

Yukari lifted her head away from Moka, a huge blush on her face. "Please go out with me!" She cried out, much to the shock of Moka and Tsukune.

Finally, Moka was able to answer. "About that…" She started, trying to find the right words. "It's fine if it's as friends…" But she was suddenly cut off.

"I'm so happy!" Yukari yelled out, while she rubbed her head against Moka's chest.

Tsukune and Shinda stood behind them; Tsukune had to block his nose in order to stop a nosebleed in where he is falling miserable as blood is pouring out of his nose like a waterfall, as he watches the scene unfolds between Moka and Yukari. Shinda was however, in a daze for because the man right beside her has the same sickly scent she fell in love a few nights back.

'Could this being the guy?' Shinda questioned in thought, she then took a long sniff at Tsukune (still distracted by Yukari and Moka) and her eyes widen with lust, desire and love. 'He is the one… Tsukune Aono… I want you…' She thought slowly.

(Later, school hallways)

Almost every student currently in the hallways all had identical blushes on their faces. The reason for this was that they saw Moka Akashiya walking down the hallway. It wasn't just that fact, but it was also the fact that Yukari Sendo was holding onto Moka, or to be precise, she was holding onto Moka's chest, while Moka dragged Yukari behind her.

"Erm…Yukari-chan?" Moka spoke, trying and succeeding in relaying her question on what she was doing. Her response was a giggle from the girl in question, before she got a verbal answer.

"Moka-san's breasts are even bigger than they look." Yukari said, not relinquishing her hold.

"This is bad; my strength is leaving me…" Moka said in a soft voice.

At about that time, Tsukune came dashing around a corner with Shinda following behind, and moved right toward the girls. "Wait a minute, what are you two doing?" He asked, stopping right in front of them.

"You still came in the end, Tsukune Aono." Yukari said in a bored tone present in her voice. "Grades are average, athletic abilities are unknown. Only known interest is investigating and understanding people and with no known special traits." She continued, before giving Tsukune a bored look.

Tsukune just looked at Yukari with a sweat dropped expression. 'Really, did you have say all that'.

Shinda however, seem to be a bit cross with Yukari. 'How dare you Yukari, just because Tsukune seems average doesn't mean that you treat like he's nothing… and beside his scent is so tasty that if I was a flesh-eater, Tsukune would be bones right… Oh Tsukune I so want you to mine now… what was talking about before?' It seems that Shinda has completely forgotten what she was thinking in the first place, and is now day dreaming of being with Tsukune alone.

Yukari ignored both of them "I don't wish my beloved Moka-san to be defiled by the likes of you, desu." Yukari stated. "That's why, I'm challenging you!" She suddenly yelled, pointing her wand right at Tsukune. With a flourish, and a long chant, her wand flashed, and clattering could be heard from nearby. A brief moment later, a large amount of cleaning implements launched toward Tsukune.

Tsukune, seeing what was happen, began dodging. He dodges a broom from his left, and then a bucket from his right. "What is going on?"Tsukune questioned as he dodged another broom.

"It's magic." Yukari answered.

"Magic?" Tsukune and Moka repeated, not sure if they heard right. Tsukune's wonder if Yukari is a…

KLANG!

Tsukune thought was cut off when a bucket hit him over his head.

"Yes, I'm a witch." Yukari said, mostly to Moka, but she received shocked looks from both Tsukune and Moka. "And from now on, those people who try to come near Moka-san, I will use my magic to dispose of them."

Unknown to the group, around the corner were the three males from earlier, who had been listening to everything. "I heard that." One commented.

"Revealing your true nature is against the school rules." The second one said.

Then, the leader spoke up. "You're getting in way over your head, brat."

(Infirmary)

"Yukari Sendo?" Kurumu, who was attending to Tsukune's injuries, asked. "Are you sure you're okay, Tsukune?"

"Yeah, I am alright, it is just now whenever I come near Moka, Yukari then sends her army of broom and buckets." Tsukune said, before giving out a long sigh.

While Tsukune was looking at the floor, Kurumu thrust her arms in the air, just like she had won something.

_"Yahoo."_ She thought. _"Thanks to her, I can be alone with Tsukune. Nice one, Yukari Sendo!"_ The last part was thought in an excruciatingly excited tone.

Kurumu then stood up, and moved to the end of the bed, before getting on her hands and knees, moving toward Tsukune. "I've heard rumors about that girl." Kurumu said, catching Tsukune's attention.

"Kurumu-chan, you too-" He stopped when he saw what position Kurumu was in, and lowered his head, a blush on his face.

"Although they say she's a genius, she's still a selfish little girl." She continued, moving closer to Tsukune by the moment. "And, is also got teased by her classmates."

"Is that so?" Tsukune said the blush on his face only increasing in volume as Kurumu moved closer.

"She probably acts like that because she thinks she's a genius." Kurumu said, while she hovered over top of him, bouncing on purpose to get his attention to her chest area.

(Outside the Infirmary window)

"Regarding my love rival, Tsukune Aono, I must defeat him thoroughly." Yukari, who was currently observing Tsukune and Kurumu through the window, said. Reaching inside her cloak, she pulled out a small doll, made of straw, which had a piece of paper with a mouth and eyes for the face. "Magic item Voodoo Doll!" She yelled in a happy voice that somehow was unnoticed by the two occupants of the room. Then, she slid a hair inside of the doll. "Add Tsukune's hair to it." Once it was all the way in, she grabbed the dolls left arm, and forced it to hit itself in the head.

(Infirmary)

Tsukune suddenly felt his left arm move, and looking to the side, saw his fist coming toward his head. Using his other hand grab the 'cursed' arm, keeping it away from hitting him.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, curious as to why he did that.

(Outside)

Yukari continued her acts with the doll, giggling to herself. "It's way too early for you to play with Moka-san's breasts." She said, before moving the dolls arms, and bending them forward. "You can go ahead and fondle the big-breasted girl's breasts."

(Hallway outside Infirmary)

Moka was with Miku and both were currently walking toward the infirmary, having known that Tsukune would be there. Moka had waited until Yukari had stopped following her before she went to see him. She then meet up Miku and told her the situation. Sighing, she opened the door, her eyes closed for a brief second while she caught her breath. "I finally got rid of Yukari-chan."

When she opened her eyes, the sight she saw made her double take. There, on the bed, lying on her back was Kurumu, with Tsukune over top of her. Said boy was currently rubbing Kurumu's chest, while Kurumu was giggling at his ministrations. Tsukune then turned to see that Moka had walked in, and panicked slightly.

"Moka-chan, I'm not doing this, my body just…" He said.

"What are the two of you doing?" Moka asked, turning away from them. "Kurumu-chan, you must have used your 'allure' again, right?" Kurumu stopped giggling at that, and stood off the bed, and Tsukune found out that for some reason, his hands wouldn't release their hold on Kurumu's chest.

"How would that be possible?" Kurumu asked. Tsukune, despite the position he was in, knew without a doubt it wasn't Kurumu, and her 'Allure' trick causing this.

"Moka, I don't think that it's Kurumu or else I would be in a trance. This has to be someone else, someone who could do… Magic!" Tsukune said, realizing who is making him do all these things.

Laughter could be heard from the window and when the three looked, they found Yukari.

"I got you, I got you!" She said, not realizing she had been seen.

"Yukari-chan." Moka said, causing Yukari to stop laughing, and duck behind the window ledge. She would have been able to hide, if her hat hadn't been sticking out.

Tsukune just narrowed his eyes with anger at the witch's hat.

(Later, in classroom 1-3)

"Moka-chan, you have to do something about her!" Tsukune said. Once the group had organized themselves, they had taken the discussion to a classroom, Yukari and Shinda was there too. "I am starting to lose patience."

Yukari then took that time to stick out her tongue at Tsukune, while she hid behind Moka.

"Well Tsukune, Yukari is still young." Moka said, trying to make a defense.

"She's may be young, but that's no excuse." Tsukune said. "For Yukari-chan's sake, we have to teach her to stop bothering other people with her pranks." He turned his gaze to Yukari at this point. "Yukari-chan I have a word of warning for you. If you keep this up, you're going to be hated by everyone, and then you'll be alone."

"I'm fine with that." Yukari said, waving him off. "I'm a genius after all, so I don't need friends of a lower-intelligence." She lowered head after she had said that. "And first of all, I was alone from the beginning." She said a saddened look on her face.

"Yukari-chan…" Tsukune said, thinking that she was actually serious…

KLANG!

I guess not.

Tsukune now had a brass basin on top of his head, Yukari just laughed before rushing out of the class room. Moka, Kurumu, Miku and even Shinda were shocked at what has happened.

Tsukune then sighed in defeat. "I tried, I really tried." He said before sitting down on a chair. Moka and the rest look at Tsukune with sadden expressions, Moka, Kurumu and Miku understand that he was trying to help Yukari, just like when he helped Miku.

'Why, Yukari… or is it Zukari? Oh well, why do keep on torturing Tsukune like this?" Shinda just doesn't know why this happening. All four of them then took a seat around Tsukune, and all was silent in the classroom.

(Outside the school)

Yukari had finally stopped running, coming to a stop outside of one of the school side entrances. Thinking back to what Tsukune had said, as well as many of the things she had heard her class say about her, she spoke out her decision, unsure if she believed it or not.

"Even if I'm alone…I'm fine with it." She said. Her musings were cut short, however, when someone bigger than her (which is most of the student body) bumped into her. She fell backwards, landing ungracefully on her behind. "It hurts, you idiot! Why don't you watch where you walking!"

"Well, compared to you we really are idiots." She immediately recognized the voice, and looked up, confirming her suspicion.

"Class president."

"This brat is the one who broke the school rules." One of the other cronies who followed him around said.

"The president sure is angry." The third stooge said.

"That has nothing to do with you guys, desu!" Yukari shouted, waving her arms back and forth.

"There sure is, you know…" The president said, as the three moved forward, the class president grabbed Yukari by her wrist and hoisted her into the air. "We have to punish the one who causes class disruptions."

(Back with Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Miku and Shinda)

"I said it before; you're being too nice to Yukari-chan." Tsukune said.

"But when I consider her feelings…" Moka said, trying to say what she meant.

"If you do that, then what about my feelings when she tries to torture me?" Tsukune wondered.

"It's not the same!" Moka replied forcefully. "You too…Why can't you understand her? About Yukari-chan…" At Tsukune's blank look, she continued. "Don't you feel she's pitiful? I can't simply leave her like this!" With that, Moka turned and rushed out of the room, leaving Tsukune and Kurumu alone.

"As expected from a witch, she's not affected even if she's despised by others." Kurumu commented.

"What's that mean?" Tsukune asked.

"Don't you know?" Kurumu questioned. When she saw Tsukune's genuine confusion, she continued. "Aren't witches an existence crossed between monsters and humans?" Kurumu said. "In the past, it was said they were beings who bridged the gap between both dimensions, but now they're called half-breeds."

"Half-breeds?" Tsukune repeated.

"And also, even in the human world, there have been 'Witch Hunts', 'Witchcraft Trials' and other similar events…" She continued explaining. "They are truly hated by humans, but they aren't accepted anywhere. That girl could be really lonely."

When Tsukune heard that last part, he really wanted to get hit by that brass basin again.

"How could I be so stupid?" Tsukune said to himself, He had read about witches back in the human world, and that witches were not also hated by humans. But where hated by monster kind, the main reason is because they are the closest race of being human.

And of course monsters hate humans. That is what Tsukune's primary mission is. To get rid of the hate they have at each other and unite both humans and monsters for a better future.

"I guess I have too much concerning about my relationship with Moka, than looking at the real issue."

"Come on." Tsukune said to the remaining girls, "Let's find Moka and Yukari." Tsukune said before rushing off with the girls in pursuit.

(Woods outside the academy)

Yukari was roughly thrown against a tree trunk, once again landing ungracefully on her behind. "What are you doing, desu?"

"Desu, desu. Just shut up, you little witch desu!" One remarked, his voice dripping with distaste.

"What a filthy sound." The second one said.

"Filthy indeed…" The class president said, staring down at Yukari. **"Filth!"** He suddenly shouted, as he and the other two began changing. Their jaws lengthened out, their teeth grew to fangs, their hands became claws, they sprouted tails, and finally their skin turned green.

They were lizardmen.

**"Our class doesn't need a filthy brat like you who smells like piss!"** The class president said, making Yukari remember an incident from a while ago.

(Flashback)

"_Our class doesn't need her…" Yukari, who at the time was carrying a bin full of trash, heard from around a corner. "What's with the witch?" Yukari stopped there, knowing she was the only witch currently enrolled at Yokai._

"She _is becoming complacent, just because she keeps getting good grades." She heard another girl say._

_A third girl jumped in about then. "Our class doesn't need such a cocky girl like her."_

"_You said it." The first girl spoke again. "After causing so much trouble for everyone, she's going to be abandoned." It was then that Yukari had had enough. Raising her wand, which gave a flash, the three girls suddenly felt a draft. Looking down, they found that their skirts had fallen off, which was the reason it felt colder._

_They each quickly pulled their shirts down, trying to cover up their panties. "Why…Suddenly?!" One asked. "No way…EEK!" Another said. It was then they heard laughter from around the corner._

"_What a pleasant feeling!" Yukari said, before turning and rushing away from her spot. The three girls made to follow, but they tripped over the trash bin that Yukari had left._

"_That's too much!" The third of the group said, stopping Yukari in her tracks. "You're really a despicable witch!"_

_Yukari turned around and looked the girls in the eye. "I don't want to be friends with you girls, desu." She said, while she stuck out her tongue and pulled her lower eyelid down. If any of the three girls had actually tried and looked, they would have seen tears welling up in Yukari's eyes._

(Flashback End)

**"Why are you so silent now?"** The class president asked. Yukari looked upward, and quickly began trying to incant her spell. **"Shut up!"** Her class president said, as he bit down on her wand, ending her spell casting. Then, with little effort, he crushed the heart end of the wand with his oversized teeth.

"My magical wand…" Yukari said, holding what was left of her wand.

**"That tasted disgusting."** Class president said.

**"How should we take care of her?"** Stooge number two asked.

**"Eat her!"** The third stooge suggested. **"No one would notice in this dense fog."** He reasoned.

The class president let his large tongue slip out when he opened his mouth, letting it wiggle around. **"That's right."** He said. **"Sampling a filthy brat would be a nice change in tastes."** At that point, the three moved forward, obviously intent on going through with their threat.

"No…No!" Yukari screamed, in an attempt to stop them from eating her.

"Get away from Yukari-chan!" Was suddenly heard, drawing the attention of the three lizardmen, and Yukari to the speaker, who was none other than Moka.

"Moka-san!" Yukari yelled.

**"You again?"** Class president said.

**"Let's eat her up too!"** Stooge two suggested.

**"I agree!"** Stooge three spoke.

**"This one looks really tasty and juicy…"** Class president mused. **"And most importantly, such bouncy breasts, nice hips and hot back!"** He added, practically ogling Moka.

"Please don't worry about me and run, Moka-san!" Yukari shouted, catching Moka's attention. "I can take care of such low-level monsters myself!"

"That won't do, Yukari-chan!" Moka yelled in response. Moka then began slowly walking toward Yukari, ignoring the lizardmen, much to their annoyance. "Don't act so tough! When you're afraid, it's alright to ask for help." She continued, getting confused looks from the lizards. "You need to be true to yourself, Yukari-chan."

"I…" Yukari began, but he didn't get a chance to continue.

"You don't have to force yourself…You don't have to be alone." Moka said. "You're still young, so you have to be a little more honest." Moka then went to wipe Yukari's tears away, but the little girl beat her to it.

"I didn't force myself." Yukari tried to argue.

"You're really very lonely, right?" Moka questioned, getting a surprised look from Yukari. "If you're lonely…If being alone pains you, it's alright to say it." Yukari glanced away for a moment, before returning her gaze to Moka. "I've always been alone too, until I met Tsukune and Kurumu-chan." She said, tears in her own eyes now.

"Moka-san." Yukari said, realizing how alike they are.

"That's why I can't leave you alone…" Moka said, wiping her own tears away. "I want to help you, Yukari-chan."

"Moka-san…" Yukari said, before she was pulled into a hug by the older girl.

**"H-How did they change the mood so quickly?"** The class president, who up till now had been ignored, said.

**"They ignored us!"** Lizard two stated.

**"Unforgivable…How unforgivable!"** Lizard leader said. **"Since we're not forgiving them, allow me to devour that juicy body!"** He said, before lunging at Moka. Yukari saw this, and reacted the only way she could think of. Quickly moving behind the lizard, she grabbed hold of his tail and bit down, hard, eliciting a yell of pain from its owner.

**"What the hell are you doing, you brat!?"** He screamed, lashing out with his claws, intent on shredding the girl. However, instead of hitting Yukari, another person dashed forward, and grabbed the girl, taking a glancing blow to the back. It was none other than Tsukune, who had arrived in time to save Yukari from being sliced. Currently, however, he was pinning her to the ground, intent on taking another attack if he needed to.

"No way…Not you too!?" Yukari commented. Tsukune lifted himself up slightly, and replied to her.

"I'm sorry about just now." Tsukune apologized. "If anyone can understand being lonely, it should be me…"

"You lie!" Yukari yelled, hitting him on the shoulders. "I don't want someone like yo-" Her rant was cut off when Tsukune flinched from where the claws had hit.

"I know how you feel, so just let me help you." Tsukune said.

Behind them, however, the lizard gang was getting cranky. **"Hey you all, this dramatic soap opera that's been dragging on, must be some kind of joke."** Lizard leader said.

**"Just leave this to us!"** Lizard two said, rushing toward Tsukune and Yukari.

**"Class president, you handle that girl!"** Lizard three stated, rushing toward them as well. Moka immediately panicked, thinking they might not escape that.

"Tsukune! Yukari-chan!" She yelled.

Tsukune himself was about to lash out and hit the offending lizards, but out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement. A second later, a blur flew by him and Yukari, saving them from the incoming claws that had nearly hit them. When they realized they hadn't hit their target, their expressions changed to ones of shock.

Up in the air, Tsukune and Yukari were being held by none other than Kurumu, who was using her wings to keep them up. "Are you alright, Tsukune?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Kurumu-chan!" Yukari said shocked at who their savior was. Kurumu said, as she place Tsukune and Yukari onto solid ground were Miku is standing. "Thanks." Tsukune said, after getting his footing. It was then that Kurumu grabbed Tsukune into a big hug.

"This is all for Tsukune…" She replied.

With the lizards, they were definitely getting annoyed now. **"Yet there's two more!"** Class president commented.

**"How displeasing."** The second lizard said.

**"With things coming like this, let's eat 'em all together!"** The Third Lizard said. Then suddenly, two arms wrapped around his chest before then pulling him into someone. **"Hey! Let go of me or else your dead meat!"** He yelled, but the person behind just smirked.

"**Sorry, but I am all ready dead." **She said, the lizard turned his head, and then screamed into terror. The reason why? He was looking at the face completely scared, eyes that looked so dead, it looks if they are dazing off in the distance. Clothes are in sheds, as it shows off the sides of the body (no, she is not NAKED… GOT IT!), with more scars and skin a darkish grey, almost black. It is Shinda, and it's easy to tell that she is Jiang Shi.

"**What is the matter scales for brains… scared?"** Shinda said in a creepy voice, before giving the lizard thug a bone crushing 'hug'. The guy was then screaming in pain as Shinda squeezed.

"S-Shinda-san is that you?" Tsukune asked, Shinda turned her head and nodded. **"Are you scared of me?"** She asked, inside her head she hopes that Tsukune isn't afraid of her.

"No, I not scared of you Shinda-san; I never thought that your true form would be a Jiang Shi." Tsukune said, Shinda sighed in relief.

"**Let him go, you bitch!"** The Class president yelled grabbing hold of Shinda and pulled her off of the lizard she was holding onto. Shinda hit the ground.

"Shinda-san!" Tsukune yelled out, before rushing over to her. "Are you alright?" He said, kneeling down to her level. "Don't worry, my kind is immune to any physical pain… but we can get detached from our limbs…" Shinda said, showing that she is missing her right arm, and then pointed to where her arm is. Tsukune got up quietly walked over to where the arm is, grabbed it, walked back to where Shinda is, and gave her arm back.

"Thank-you, Tsukune." Shinda said Tsukune nodded his head in reply.

Awkward moment with a Jiang Shi girl… check.

"**Ha, thanks for getting that freak off me." **The third lizard said, before letting out a chuckle.

"Alright, that's enough of your bullying, you scavengers. If you guys want a bite, I would gladly give you a knuckle sandwich." Tsukune said in an intimidating tone in his voice. Then the black sludge started surrounding Tsukune, the blood tears tattoo came into their places, his eyes turning blood red and his mouth cover once again.

But now it is time for an upgrade.

Each of his fingers started grow longer, thicker, and with a sharp point at each tip, his fingers have been turned into twelve inch claws.

"**W-What the hell are you?" **The class president said, completely in shock at what he is seeing.

**"…"** Tsukune said nothing, but stared at the three lizards with hateful eyes.

Tsukune stood in front of the girls, ready to protect with his life. He got into a fighting position his claws ready to shred and tear. Even though Tsukune said nothing the girls understand completely on what he wants to do. The leader quickly grabbed a small book out of his pocket, and flashed through the pages, hoping to find something on his opponent.

**"Your power is against the school rules!"** The leader shouted (he had nothing against Tsukune, so he made it up), as he rushed at Tsukune, intent on trying to injure him. Tsukune then launched his left arm and grabbed the leader and then threw him straight into a tree hard.

Two other lizardmen rushed toward Tsukune from the sides. But Tsukune, using his right arm extended it swayed his arm around like he was beginning to throw an Olympic hammer, his arm then collided with the two of them, knocking them in different directions. One of them collided into another tree, while the other skidded painfully across the dirt.

Tsukune 3, Lizardmen 0

The sludge then disappeared inside of him and his tattoos retreated back into his eyes. He did it once again, protected the 'people' he cares for. "Tsukune, you did great!" Moka shouted out, as Tsukune moved back toward the group.

"Why?" Yukari suddenly said, catching the others attention. "I did such awful things to everyone…Why did you still save me?"

"I told you already." Tsukune said, making Yukari look up to see Tsukune's dark brown eyes. "We all wanted to help you, Yukari-chan. You're not alone anymore…"

Yukari then looked back at the girls surrounding and all gave her a friendly nod. It was then that Yukari realized they were being sincere. She jumped onto Tsukune's chest and sobbed onto his shoulder while he held her and rubbed her back in a soothing manner, trying to calm her down.

(A few days later)

We find Kurumu Moka, Miku walking the halls, all three carrying large boxes, heading toward their classroom. "I've heard that Yukari-chan's become better behaved." Kurumu said, catching Moka's attention. "She apologized to the class for her past misdeeds too. On the contrary, everyone began to think about their past actions towards her." It was then that the two girls reached their classroom, and Kurumu opened the door. "It seems like they're gradually getting along."

"That's great." Moka said, entering the classroom, Kurumu right behind her. But they were in for a shock when they got inside.

The three were shocked to see both Yukari and Shinda hugging Tsukune. Yukari was hugging his waist, and Shinda was hugging his shoulders. Tsukune was just standing there, trying to think clearly on what is happening.

"Oh Tsukune-san, I love you!" They both said at the same time. Moka and Kurumu saw this, and the shock allowed them to drop their boxes.

"Y-Yukari-chan?" Moka said in a questioning tone. Turning her head, and not letting go of Tsukune, Yukari addressed the two.

"Good afternoon!" She said happily. "My classroom is right beside here, so my teacher let me play here!"

"Play…?" Moka said, like she was trying the word out.

"That's because I love Moka-san, and I've also fallen in love with Tsukune-san!" She announced loudly, getting a surprised look from Moka and an annoyed look from Kurumu. "When I was pushed down by Tsukune-san, I felt a mature atmosphere!" She said, her face lighting up with a massive blush. "In other words, I hope he'll push me down a few more times!"

"Oh really Zukari? And I thought that you didn't like 'average' people." Shinda said, not letting go of Tsukune either. "Besides, I fell in love with Tsukune before you did, and all thanks that sick odor he releases."

Yukari looked up to where Shinda head is. "First of all my name is Yukari, not Zukari. And second Tsukune is not an average person as you saw and third, Tsukune belongs to Moka and me." She said.

Tsukune, who had a blush on his own face, quickly tried to shut that thought down. "Um, I don't think that's okay…"

"That's right!" Kurumu and Miku suddenly yelled out, striking a pose. "Tsukune is mine!" With that said, Kurumu and Miku rushed to Tsukune's left side, and grabbed his arm. Yukari and Shinda, however, wasn't going to give up easily, and Yukari and Shinda latched onto his right arm, as the three girls started there tug-of-war.

Moka, who was off to the side still, lowered her head, her bangs hiding her eyes. "You can't, Yukari-chan…" Moka said. She got confused looks from Kurumu, Yukari and Miku, but an almost fearful look from Tsukune. Without any warning, she lunged toward Tsukune, yelling out her next words. "Tsukune is mine!"

"Moka-chan, hold on a second!" Tsukune yelled, but it was too late. The next thing he knew, Moka had her fangs sunk into his neck. "DAMMIT MOKA, GIVE ME SO WARNING IF YOU WANT MY BLOOD!" Tsukune yelled loudly.

* * *

Chapter 7 is done! So, please leave a comment, and put it as a favorite. And I will see you in the next chapter. Some feedback would be nice.

Next time on Rosario + Vampire: Blood Tears, Chapter 8

'A Gorgon turning me to stone? That is not what I want on my birthday'

Until then, see you later.


End file.
